Jalan Fairy Tail, Blok D
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Jellal dan Erza bermusuhan di sekolah, tak pernah bisa akur dalam segala hal. Takdir membawa mereka berdua untuk bersama-sama, apakah keduanya akan terus membenci?/"oh, kau menikmatinya, tuan Fernandez!"/ p.s Ingat, readers yang baik adalah yang meninggalkan review! Chapter7, our new life
1. Chapter 1

**[warning :: Gaje, TyPo, aneh, abal,OOC,etc dst dll,...]**

**Fairy tail** **milik** mas **Hiro Mashima** di jepang sana

Tapi **jalan cerita ini milik saya**

Rated T

**Erza S x Jellal F**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Musim dingin bersalju diganti dengan musim semi, bunga-bunga bermekaran di sana- sini dan pepohonan kering seolah bangkit dari kematiannya. Di sebuah perkotaan elite di daratan Fiore, distrik Magnolia. Berjejer taman dan perumahan superrrr besar yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh siapapun. Sungai-sungai mulai mengalir kembali setelah membeku selama beberapa bulan, jendela-jendela rumah kembali dibuka untuk memasukan udara hangat musim semi yang segar. Berpasang-pasang manusia keluar rumah untuk menikmati indahnya hari baru, tidak ada yang bersedia bermalas-malasan hari ini.

Namun semuanya akan terlihat lebih berbeda di perumahan elite yang terletak sepanjang tikungan jalan Fairy Tail yang memang berliku. Rumah disana memang mewah-mewah, berbeda dengan daerah distrik Magnolia yang lain yang memiliki interior yang sama rata dan tertata, perumahan di Jalan Fairy Tail memiliki ciri khas masing-masing di setiap atapnya. Bahkan tepat di tikungan rawan kecelakaannya, mereka memiliki sekelompok rumah yang di cat dengan warna berbeda-beda. Tapi meskipun rumah-rumah itu mewah, mereka semua sebenarnya saling berdekatan satu sama lain namun tidak sampai berdempetan.

Di tikungan pertama setelah habisnya tanjakan itu tanda perbatasan antara Blok D dan Blok E di Jalan Fairy Tail. Sepanjang tanjakan itu milik Blok E, jadi tikungan yang berliak-liuk bak ular sakit perut itu milik Blok D. Hanya disanalah yang pekarangannya ditumbuhi bunga mawar dan lily, dengan aktivitas yang cenderung biasa saja daripada tempat lainnya. Karena hampir semua yang tinggal disana hanya orang-orang dewasa yang gila uang dan pekerjaan, tidak ada yang mau membuang-buang waktunya untuk menikmati musim semi. Lagipula tidak ada anak-anak disana.

Fokus ke tujuan utama, dimana seorang gadis berambut merah scarlet keluar dari selimut tebal bewarna birunya. Sebuah wekker berbentuk kue strawberry melompat-lompat membuat kebisingan, yang membuatnya berakhir mengenaskan dengan terkapar berserakan di pojok lantai ruangan serba pink itu karena dilempar dengan sangat ganasnya oleh sang majikan. Sudah biasa.

Gadis berambut merah scarlet ini bernama Erza, lengkapnya Erza Scarlet. Dia melakukan aktivitas utamanya setiap hari dimulai dari menginjakkan kakinya di sandal hello kitty, melakukan pemanasan dengan merenggangkan otot-ototnya, lalu menarik sehelai handuk putih ke kamar mandi pribadinya. Jangan kau kira dia masuk ke sana untuk mandi, Erza hanya menyikat bersih giginya dan mencuci muka sekedarnya lalu mengganti piama ungunya dengan seragam sekolah menengah kejuruan. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat tinggi dengan pita berwarna putih, melirik jam dinding sebentar dan tiba-tiba matanya seolah keluar dari tempatnya.

"Kuso!" umpatnya kesal, dengan cepat dia menyambar sepasang kaus dan tas bunny girlnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, dia segera melesat menggunakan sepeda gunung berwarna biru miliknya. Tak usah berpamitan, ayah dan ibunya belum pulang dari kota Chorrus untuk urusan bisnis, lagipula dia tidak memiliki saudara, Erza tinggal sendirian di rumahnya.

"Hati-hati Erza-chan!" kata sang pemilik toko kue di perbatasan Blok D dan Blok E, dia selalu membaca koran ketika Erza lewat. Gadis scarlet itu membalasnya dengan membunyikan lonceng di sepedanya sambil bilang "Daijobu!" dengan suara lantang.

Dengan kekuatan penuh Erza mengayuh sepedanya gila-gilaan setelah habis tanjakan jalan Fairy Tail (kalau dari arah Erza, jalannya jadi menurun) selesai melewati pertigaan dia memasuki Jalan Mermaid Hell. Sekolah yang ditujunya terletak di jalan Lamia Scale, tepat di ujung jalan Blue Pegasus belok kanan.

Erza terus mengayuh sepedanya tanpa berhenti. Sepasang sepatu dan kaus kakinya dimasukan bagasi sepeda beserta tasnya juga, dia saat ini memakai sandal jepit masmahal warna hijau. Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya dia berhasil melewati perjalanan panjang nan melelahkan. Keberhasilannya ini kembali mencetak rekor seperti biasanya, masuk melewati gerbang yang hampir saja tertutup sempurna oleh Taurus si penjaga sekolah.

Dengan gesit, dia melanjutkan perjuangan terakhirnya, menuju parkiran. Dengan santainya Erza mengendara hingga tanpa dia sadari tiba-tiba saja seorang anak laki-laki berlari menyebrangi arahnya, membuatnya mengerem mendadak. "AWAAAASS..."

CKIIIITTTT... DUAAKKKK!

Oupss, sial! Erza baru saja melupakan sesuatu. Karena kemarin remnya rusak digigit tikus dan belum sempat dipasangi rem yang baru, dia tentu saja tidak bisa menghentikan sepedanya. Terjadilah tabrakan dahsyat itu, Erza terjatuh dengan lecet di tangan kirinya dan barang-barangnya berserakan begitu saja sedangkan anak laki-laki itu terpental setengah meter dengan posisi memegangi 'barang berharga'nya.

"Awwww..." ringisnya meratapi nasib si 'cilik' yang baru saja tertabrak dengan sangat keras, percayalah itu sakit sekali sampai-sampai dia mengeluarkan sedikit air mata di sudut onyx hijau gelapnya. Dia bahkan yakin 'itu' akan bermetamorfosis menjadi tidak dikenali beberapa menit lagi.

"HOI JELLAL, KALAU JALAN LIAT-LIAT DONG!..." teriak Erza yang dengan susah payah bangkit, sembari berkacak pinggang bak rentenir yang sedang pms.

"HEH ERZA, ITU PERKATAAN GUE. KALAU JALAN TUH PAKEK MATA DONG!"

Perang mulut yang akan berujung pada perang fisik baru saja akan dimulai jika saja empat orang murid tidak datang memisahkan mereka berdua. Si rambut pinky jabrig dan si rambut indigo jabrig memegangi pria berambut biru bername tag Jellal Fernandez itu dengan kuat, Jellal hanya bisa meracau sambil meronta-ronta tak karuan. "Lo cewek brengsek! Berani-beraninya merusak masa depan gue, " katanya dengan nada terputus-putus, antara rasa kesal, marah, dan sakit.

"Eh lo jangan asal bacot ya Jelly, lo itu playboy, rese, nyebellin, nyebellin, nyebellin! Gue sumpahin lo sial seumur hidup!" JEDDERRR... tiba-tiba suara petir terdengar menghipper ucapan Erza yang sedang meronta-ronta dari pegangan gadis berambut pirang dan gadis bersurai cokelat. Dengan sabarnya, kedua gadis itu membisikan kata "sabar," ke telinga Erza. meskipun nyatanya dia tidak menggubrisnya sedikitpun.

Kericuhan itu menarik perhatian anak-anak satu sekolah. Hingga tanpa menghitung menit pun para pencari ilmu itu sudah bergerumul di tempat parkir. Mereka semua saling berbisik penasaran, bahkan ada pula yang memasukkan asumsi-asumsi pribadi masing-masing pada telinga teman disampingnya.

"Masa depan, ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Apa yang Jellal lakukan dengan Erza?"

"Apa yang telah mereka berdua lakukan? Sampai membicarakan masa depan segala..."

Dan masih banyak lagi.

"ADA APA INI?"

Teriakan itu berhasil menginstrupsi keramaian yang ada di sana. Semua kepala langsung menoleh pada sumber suara, wajah mereka langsung melongo. Di belakang sana, tepat di bawah pohon ek yang baru berdaun, berdirilah bu Charla dengan segala keanggunan dan keangkuhannya sebagai guru bp sekolah.

Tanpa perlu menunggu diceramahi terlebih dahulu, para murid langsung membubarkan diri ke kelas masing-masing. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, dan Canna juga ikutan ngacir ke kelas mereka karena dua alasan :

Pertama, karena takut terlibat lebih jauh. Terbayang di benak mereka berempat, diseret bu Charla ke ruang bp yang pengap dan penuh dengan barang-barang dengan bau aneh yang menyiksa. Maklum saja, ruangan bp menyatu dengan ruang kerja lab Kimia dan beberapa hari yang lalu Natsu melakukan kesalahan dengan cairan berwarna kuning dan hijau sehingga menyebabkan bau aneh yang sangat melekat di hidungmu. Meskipun tidak beracun, rasanya seperti mati saja jika ditambah dengan diceramahi seharian oleh guru bp superrr cerewet a.k.a bu Charla itu.

Kedua, Jellal dan Erza sudah tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda perkelahian lagi. Lagi pula bu Charla ada di sana, tentu saja mereka sudah tidak dibutuhkan. Mungkin alasan kedua ini yang akan dikatakan Lucy, Canna, Natsu, dan Gray ketika bu Charla mulai keppo.

Dan disinilah kedua insan beda gendre yang sedang saling melempar pandangan... membunuh satu sama lain, dan seekor –maksudku seorang guru bp yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berteriak. Satu detik lagi, namun tiba-tiba pandangan Jellal melembut pada Erza, dan sisanya...

"Jellal!"

Pria itu pingsan karena telah mencapai batasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

^TBC^

.

.

.

* * *

_Barbacotte..._

_Hufh, kembali menulis fic baru. Padahal yang "hanya ingin kau bahagia" dan "stay with me" aja belom selesai, hufh..._

_Tak apa lah, buat perayaan libur try out ajah. Mumpung menganggur tanpa project school, ahihihiiyyy *tabokin*_

_Sekarang waktunya merevieww. Karena peribahasa para author mengatakan "orang yang dermawan adalah orang yang suka mereview..."_

_**v(^_^)v**_

_Jaa nee!_

_CN SCARLETT_


	2. Chapter 2

Hal yang terakhir kali diingatnya adalah, gadis berambut scarlet yang sangat dibenci dan membencinya setengah mati menabraknya.

Hal yang terakhir dirasakannya adalah...

Lebih baik tidak usah diceritakan!

.

**.**

**[warning :: Gaje, TyPo, aneh, abal,OOC,etc dst dll,...]**

**Fairy tail** **milik** mas **Hiro Mashima** di jepang sana

Tapi **jalan cerita ini milik saya**

Rated T

**Erza S x Jellal F**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Jellal Fernandez membuka kedua kelopak matanya ketika sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar suara bu Charla berkata dengan suara cemprengnya, "Natsu, kau mengerti?"

"Sip, serahkan padaku!" suara barithon khas Natsu memang terdengar oleh kedua telinganya, tapi bukan pria berambut pinky itu yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

Melainkan helaian rambut scarlet panjang yang terkurap disamping lengan kanannya. Mau dilihat dari manapun pemilik kepala merah itu pasti perempuan, dan perkiraan siapa gadis itu sudah ada di ujung benaknya. Erza Scarlet.

Jellal kembali memejamkan matanya, menepis semua prediksi yang bermunculan disana. Tidak! Erza adalah kemungkinan yang terakhir yang pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Dan sepertinya kemungkinan terakhir itulah yang menjadi realita. Si gadis mengeliat, menampakkan wajah sangar Erza yang damai dibalik helaian rambut merah itu. Cantik, batinnya.

Mengikuti nalurinya, tangan kanan Jellal bergerak dengan hati-hati menyingkirkan rambut merah yang menghalangi wajah gadis itu dan menyelipkan ke telinganya. Dia tersenyum, tapi raut wajahnya langsung berubah saat mata azure itu menangkap tangan kanan Erza yang tengah bertengger indah memegangi sebuah kantung yang sangat dingin dan lembab di daerah terlarangnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah sampai ke telinga, menyaingi warna rambut gadis itu.

"Ekhem..."

Setidaknya dia tidak berdua di sini, sampai melupakan Natsu yang setia menonton tingkah konyol dirinya dari sebelah pintu UKS. Si kepala pink itu tersenyum, membayangkan yang iya-iya yang dikiranya ada di pikiran Jellal. Padahal nyatanya hanya dia yang berpikir begitu. Sialnya lagi, Erza terbangun.

"Hm, kau sudah siuman?" yang ditanya hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin menggila. Gerakan Erza tadi, membuat kantung basah yang diduga kantung es itu sedikit menekan daerah terlarangnya.

"Eh ini... kata bu Charle, oleskan di situ sampai rata. Jangan sampai kau-tahu-apa-nya Jellal tegang dulu selama beberapa hari, atau tidak akan bisa dipakai lagi..."kata Natsu menyerahkan salep dari bu Charle tadi, sembari menjelaskan cara memakainya pada Erza dengan sangat detil.

Si gadis scarlet itu mangguk-mangguk mengerti, berbeda dengan Jellal yang siap pingsan lagi saking panasnya daerah sekitar kepalanya itu. Warnanya sudah mengalahkan kepiting rebusnya wak Freed yang jualan di pinggir jalan Fairy Tail blok C. "T-tunggu, kenapa lo ngejelasinnya secara rinci? Gue tau lagi apa sama gimana cara make tuh salep," protesnya sembari mendeathlarge Natsu.

"Hehehe, sorry JerZa , gue harus jemput Lucy di ruang cheerleaders nih. Cepet sembuh ya!" kata Natsu dengan nada meninggi sembari berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Suara pintu tertutup menjadi back sound keheningan ruang kesehatan. Erza dan Jellal menghela nafas secara bersamaan, tanpa mereka berdua sadari tentunya.

"Heh Erza,"yang dipanggil menoleh dengan muka horrornya, sayangnya Jellal sudah kebal melihat Erza pms setiap hari.

"Apa?"

"Salepnya, gue mau pakek salepnya. Bisa lo keluar dari sini?"

Erza memutar matanya bosan. "Kalo gue bisa, gue udah keluar dari tadi."

"Hah?"Jellal membulatkan matanya, "lo bohong kan kalau pintunya ketutup?"

"Natsu menutupnya tadi, kayaknya dikunci dari luar." jawab Erza enteng, membuat Jellal tambah shock mendengarnya.

"Lo tahu nggak kenapa pintunya nggak pernah di tutup?"

Erza menggeleng.

"Pintunya emang udah rusak, sekali tertutup tidak akan bisa dibuka lagi. Kenapa nggak lo cegah si bego Natsu pas dia tutup pintunya?"

"Gue telat tahu dan lo nggak bilang," jawab Erza tak mau kalah, dia lalu mendekat ke ranjang tempat Jellal setengah terbaring.

"Lo mau pakek salep sendiri sekarang atau gue pake-in?"

Jellal langsung blushing.

"Nah, mikir yang iya-iya kan lo?!" dua kosong, Erza lagi-lagi memenangkan argumen nggak jelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini begitu sial, umpat Erza kesal. Saat ini dia sedang berada di kamar pribadinya di salah satu rumah di Jalan Fairy Tail Blok D. Jari-jemarinya sangat lincah memainkan obeng dan menyusun bangkai wekker strawberry cakesnya yang setiap pagi hancur berserakan. Tak sampai seperempat hari, wekker itu sudah utuh seperti sedia kala. Erza mengecek bunyi nyaringnya beberapa kali lalu meletakkannya di samping ranjang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, hari sabtu. Sekolah diliburkan karena ada rapat orang tua yang menghabiskan waktu seharian, kebetulan acaranya diadakan di kelasnya. Erza melenggang ke kamar mandi bersama handuknya. Jangan dikira dia hanya cuci muka dan gosok gigi, hari ini dia mandi kok. Mandi yang paling bersih dengan sabun dan shampoo paling wangi dan paling mahal. Meskipun dari merek yang berbeda, dia selalu menyukai satu aroma. Mawar.

Satu jam saja berada di kamar mandi, Erza merasa kembali hidup dari kematiannya. Dia lalu mengenakan hotpants hitam lima centimeter diatas lutut dan kaus putih longgar yang memperlihatkan tanktop hitamnya. Rambut scarletnya diikat tinggi menggunakan jepitan yang menyerupai bunga lili, dia tidak memoleskan mekup sedikitpun tapi tetap saja terlihat sangat cantik.

Setengah malas, dia keluar rumah untuk membeli jus strawberry dingin bersama cakes strawberry kesukaannya dari tokok kue yang terletak di perbatasan Blok D dan Blok E. Melewati satu rumah dari rumahnya sendiri, sekitar seratus langkah jika kau mengukurnya dengan berjalan menggunakan kimono ekstra ketat dan genta setinggi satu meter.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa jangal dengan suasana di sana, ada terlalu banyak orang yang berada di toko kue itu. Bukan pembeli, tapi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di rumah yang berdempetan dengan toko kue. Mereka mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dan memasukan barang lainnya. Seperti rumah itu akan ditinggali orang baru.

"Ji-chan, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang akan menempati rumah di sini?" tanya Erza saat mendapat giliran cakesnya.

"Oh itu, keluarga Fernandez yang baru saja pindah dari Jalan Crime Sorciers Blok A. Katanya mereka akan membuka butik disini."jawab sang pemilik toko sembari menyerahkan bungkusan belanjaan Erza dan uang kembaliannya.

Tunggu, Fernandez... Kok rasanya familiar banget ya? batin Erza.

"Paman, apa pesanan blackforest saya sudah selesai?"

Suara itu, sangat familiar. Entah mengapa Erza langsung hapal dan mengenali dengan jelas si pemilik suara itu, Jellal? Mungkinkah... Jellal, Jellal Fernandez yang itu?

Tunggu, Fernandez kan?

Erza menolehkan kepalanya dengan kikuk, di sampingnya kini telah berdiri kokoh lelaki berambut biru bertato aneh di pipi kanannya. Kaus putih bergambar ikan paus itu mencetak dengan jelas bagian depan tubuhnya yang terpahat indah, keluaran gym terdekat yang menyediakan kursus diet ketat. Erza meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah.

Tanpa sadar, pandangan mereka kini beradu.

"Apa?" tanya Erza sinis.

"Kau kenapa, melihatku seperti anjing kelaparan saja. Mau memakanku, eh?" jawabnya tak kalah sadis.

"Cih, kenapa kau bisa nyasar ke sini?"

"Aku memang akan tinggal disini, kau sendiri apa-apaan disini?"

"Kau lupa atau ketinggalan informasi tuan Fernanez yang tercela, rumahku memang disini. Tuh..." jawab Erza sembari menunjuk rumahnya yang bercat pink seperti kepala Natsu. Jellal langsung cengo, kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan Erza tadi.

"Kuso, benarkah dia dan keluarganya yang akan jadi tetangga Erza yang baru? Dia, Jellal Fernandez yang ini? oh tidak! Ini bencana." Batin Erza, berteriak pakai toa bang Makarov di mushola ujung jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuhan, tak tahukah engkau kalau Erza sangat membenci Jellal diluar batas kebenciannya.

.

.

.

.

.

^TBC^

.

.

_...Barbacotte..._

_Nggak ada yang spesial sih, thanks buat yang mau review. Yang login, seperti biasa akan dijawab lewat Pe'eM._

_Untuk chap depan, nggak ngejanjiin updet kilat. Tapi,, diusahain deh ye._

_See u later!_

**CN Scarlett**


	3. Chapter 3

Hal yang paling dibenci Erza adalah Jellal, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sialnya lagi, mulai sekarang orang itu menjadi tetangganya.

.

**.**

**[warning :: Gaje, TyPo, aneh, abal,OOC,etc dst dll,...]**

**Fairy tail** **milik** mas **Hiro Mashima** di jepang sana

Tapi **jalan cerita ini milik saya**

Rated T

**Erza S x Jellal F**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

PIPIP PIPIIIIPPP... PIPIP PIPIIIPPP...

PRANG!...

Suara pertama yang terdengar dari kamar serba pink itu adalah suara keras dari jam wekker berbentuk cheese cake, suara keduanya adalah nasib dari si wekker yang dilempar sang majikan ke sudut ruangan. Seperti biasa, seorang gadis berambut scarlet keluar dengan enggan dari balik selimut biru tebalnya. Hari senin huh, gadis itu melengguh malas sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Sekali lagi dia masuk ke sana bukan untuk mandi, tapi cuci muka doang.

Lima menit kemudian, Erza keluar dari kamarnya. Menurut hitungannya, hari ini dia tidak akan kesiangan karena jam masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Ditambah lagi ada upacara bendera yang malas dia ikuti, piket kelas yang malas banget dia lakukan. Tapi sebenarnya alasan utama tokoh utama kita untuk tidak berangkat lebih pagi adalah...

Jellal Fernandez.

Ingat, sekarang dia sudah resmi bertetangga dengan orang yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan se-Magnolia. Jellal itu walaupun di cap sebagai berandalan kelas kakap (sama kayak Erza) dan playboy paling diinginkan tahun ini (Erza mual mendengarnya) dia sangat terobsesi dengan posisi pemimpin upacara di paskibra. Inilah alasan paling utama seorang Erza Scarlet sangat malas berangkat lebih pagi di hari senin.

"Erza-chan, kau sudah siap berangkat sekolah rupanya..." kata seseorang saat Erza turun ke lantai satu. Dia celingukan, kaget sekaligus bahagia dan juga heran kedua orang tuanya ada di ruang makan. Biasanya mereka keluar kota, pulang sebentar lalu kerja lagi tanpa peduli sedikitpun pada putri mereka satu-satunya. Tapi sekarang wanita berambut scarlet dan lelaki jangkung berambut ungu itu ada di rumah dan menyapa anak gadis mereka, Erza mengangkat halisnya heran.

"Ayo makan dulu, mama membuatkan onigiri kesukaanmu."

"Ya, Erza mumpung kita kumpul pagi ini, iya kan Flare sayang?"

"Kau benar Erik, kita sering keluar kota."

Dan akan selalu begitu, batin Erza geram. Dia menghempaskan bokongnya ke salah satu kursi dekat Flare, mama kandungnya. Dia memakan onigiri-onigiri itu dalam diam, menatap sebal pada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bercanda ria di tengah sarapan.

Sebenarnya Erik bukanlah papanya, dia tidak akan pernah sudi memanggilnya begitu. Keluarga Erza memang sudah hancur semenjak kematian Ivan, ayah kandungnya dan Flare menikah lagi dengan bajingan yang entah ditemukannya dari planet mana. Semenjak itulah, wanita yang menurunkan keindahan rambutnya itu sering bepergian keluar kota.

Tapi sekarang aneh, tapi nyatanya mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruang makan. Itu membuat Erza penasaran setengah hidup. "Ma..."

"Ah iya Erza, kau sudah tahu tetangga baru kita yang tinggal dekat paman pemilik toko kue langgananmu itu?" potong Flare tiba-tiba, membuat Erik tersedak minumannya sendiri dan Erza bersweadrop ria. Pliiis ma, jangan dibahas! Batinnya risau.

"Oh ya, anaknya Aquarius-san dan Scorpio-san kan? Pemilik perusahaan sepatu ternama itu." terka Erik sembari menunjuk-nunjuk sumpitnya ke arah Erza dan Flare secara bergantian.

Nah, yang pertama diingat pasti hartanya. Erza memutar bola matanya bosan lalu memakan satu onigiri lagi, memang pembicaraan para penggila uang tidak akan jauh dari harta. Dia sih tidak peduli siapa dan apapun itu seputar keluarga Fernandez yang baru pindahan kemari. Dia terlanjur kesal sih pada...

"Ah sayang, kudengar mereka punya anak laki-laki yang tampan!" kata Flare dengan penuh semangat empat lima, membuat onigiri yang hendak ditelan Erza melompat ke langit-langit mulutnya alias tersedak. Jangan-jangan kedua orang gila harta ini akan menjodohkannya dengan makhluk menyebalkan itu, absolute NO! Pikiran Erza langsung ngawur.

"Aku berangkat!" kata Erza yang langsung ngacir dari tempat itu, sebelum pembicaraan berlanjut seperti yang berselancar dalam pikirannya. Nggak, nggak dan nggak bisa terjadi! dia harus membicarakan ini dengan Jellal, dia yakin anak itu juga setuju jika gadis scarlet kita mengajak untuk mengacaukan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?" teriak laki-laki berambut biru jabrig bertatoo aneh di wajahnya, membuat gadis berambut scarlet di depannya memegangi kedua telinganya. "kau yakin mereka merencanakan itu Erza?"

Gadis yang tidak lain tidak bukan bernama Erza ini mengangguk pelan. Dia hendak menjawab pertanyaan Jellal, tapi si rambut biru langsung berbicara. "Ide bagus, dengan begitu mimpi gue buat merubah hidup lo kayak di neraka bakal jadi kenyataan, hahahaha..."

Erza membulatkan kedua matanya, Jellal masih tertawa nista. Membayangkan apa saja yang akan diperbuatnya pada gadis di depannya ini jika dia benar-benar menjadi tunangannya.

"Lo gila Jelly, gue nggak sudi punya tunangan macam lo. Malu gue bawa-bawa lo kemana-mana. Pokoknya gue nggak mau tahu, lo harus bantuin gue gagalin rencana mereka! Titik!"

"Males ah!" Jellal berbalik hendak pergi, tapi Erza menarik kerah belakang bajunya dengan kasar. "Apa lagi?"

"Kalo lo nggak mau, gue bersumpah bakalan nyunatin lo sekarang juga!" ancam Erza sembari membalikan rival seumur hidupnya dan mencengkram kerah depan bajunya. Selain matanya mendeathlarge, tangan Erza yang menganggur tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sebilah belati (Jellal yakin itu sangat tajam) dan bergerak ke arah resleting celana si rambut biru. Sontak mata Jellal langsung membulat, wajahnya berubah merah-ungu berbarengan.

"I-iya Erza, gue janji bantu lo kapanpun!"

Erza menyeringai sambil mengamankan kembali belati kesayangannya ke dalam saku roknya. Jellal langsung mundur tiga langkah begitu gadis itu melepasnya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sembari terus memegangi daerah terlarangnya yang tadi sempat terancam. Dikiranya Erza bakalan nekat menyunatinya seperti katanya tadi, padahal sebenarnya si Erza pun sempat mempertimbangkan masak-masak ancamannya tadi selama dua kali jam pelajaran. Jangankan orang segede Jellal, anak-anak juga dia nggak pernah megang, kan Erza nggak punya adik.

"Gila apa, punya gue baru aja sembuh gara-gara lo tabrak kenceng-kenceng. Lo kira punya gue dari semen apa, dasar nggak waras!" gumam Jellal pelan, tapi Erza bisa mendengarnya dengan Jelas. Dia terkikik pelan.

"Gomenne, yang waktu itu bener-bener nggak sengaja," kata Erza tiba-tiba sembari menendang-nendang kerikil. "Kalo gue tau bakal nabrak lo, gue pasti ngebut ke parkiran waktu itu!" lanjutnya sembari ngacir ke kelas. Jellal cengo dulu beberapa detik untuk memproses perkataan si gadis Scarlet.

"BRENGSEK LO!..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah yang sangat melelahkan, Erza mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai dan ogah-ogahan. Gimana lagi coba, udah capek eh Lucy ngikutan nebeng pula. Biasanya anak bang Jude Heartfillia si juragan jengkol yang tinggal di jalan Fairy Tail blok B itu dijemput pakek mobil bak pengangkut sapinya. Tapi katanya, dia mau main dulu ke rumahnya si Hibiki, banci yang punya salon di jalan Blue Pegasus itu loh. Padahal jarak tuh tempat dari sekolah deket kok, dia cuman males jalan kaki doang.

Erza menghela nafas, emangnya mau ngapain lagi coba ke salon, semua orang di kelas juga tahu kalau Lucy udah cantik, putih, seksi, mulus gitu ngapain lagi ke salon? Ckck, cewek tomboy kayak si Erza sih emang nggak pernah ngerti urusan cewek feminim yang mengikuti qodrat.

Eits, bukan berarti Erza itu yuri, dia masih normal kok!

"Sankyuu Erza-san!" kata Lucy saat Erza menurunkannya di depan plang 'Salon Tante Ichiya'. Erza hanya menggumamkan "ya" sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali mengayuh sepeda kesayangannya.

Jika berangkat sekolah jalan Fairy Tail menurun, maka dipastikan jalan pulang akan menanjak. Anak TeKa juga tahu, kok. Saking capeknya setelah pulang sekolah, ditambah latihan Juudo dan mengangkut Lucy setengah jalan, Erza mendorong sepedanya sepanjang jalan Fairy Tail blok C.

Merasa tanggung, dia pun mendorong sepedanya sampai ke dalam garasi. Meskipun musim semi tidak sepanas musim panas, Erza tetap kepanasan. Kancing kemeja sekolahnya terbuka tiga butir, mempertontonkan tanktop ungunya sedikit dan sebagian belahan dadanya. Tangannya mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya yang penuh peluh, berharap ada angin puting beliung yang mengangkat keringat lengket di lehernya.

"Tadaima!"

Kata-kata ini jarang keluar dari mulut Erza, hanya saja pengecualian untuk hari ini. Katanya kedua orang tuanya akan tinggal lebih lama di rumah, wajar dong bersikap senyaman mungkin selayaknya berada di rumah yang selalu dia idam-idamkan. Erza lalu membuka sepatunya sembarang dan melempar tas serta kaus kaki ke salah satu sofa di ruang tamu. Dia berjalan penuh semangat menuju ruang makan, tepatnya kamar mandi disamping tangga yang menjadi batas ruang makan dan dapur.

"Okaeri, kemana saja baru pu-lang?" kata seseorang dari arah dapur. Jelas itu bukan suara ayah tirinya, Erza segera menoleh.

Di sana, dia mendapati laki-laki yang dibencinya setengah mati yang tidak lain bernama lengkap Jellal Fernandez. Berdiri tegap dengan celemek berenda milik Erza dan sebuah lobak di tangannya. Wajahnya memerah dengan mata yang membulat sempurna menatap Erza.

"Ng-ngapain lo buka baju disitu, oi!"

Erza langsung melihat ke bawah, pada tubuhnya sendiri. apanya yang salah? Batinnya, dia memang membuka pakaian seragamnya tapi kan masih memakai tanktop dan hotpants. Huh, itu sih si Jellal nya aja yang mikirin yang iya-iya.

"Cuci otak mesum lo, hoy! gue masih pakek baju tahu!" Protes Erza tidak terima setelah menghela nafas, sembari membiarkan rok abu-abu pendeknya melorot menemani keset."Dan lo, ngapain di rumah gue?"

Jellal mengatur nafasnya sebentar, "bibi Flare pergi ke supermarket beli bahan makanan yang nggak ada di kulkas, paman Erik pergi ke kantor bokap gue buat meeting. Gue dititipin rumah dan diamanatin buat bantuin sampai lo datang." jelas Jellal sembari membuang pandangannya saat erza mengambil rok dan kemejanya dari lantai. "Jadi..."

"Udah, lo laksanain aja tuh amanat. Gue mau mandi dulu," kata Erza dengan nada ketus sembari membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan sangat keras."eh lo jangan ngintip!" tambahnya lagi.

"Ih amit-amit, ngapain juga ngintip lo mandi," teriak Jellal dari dapur dengan nada mengejek. Gengsi, padahal wajahnya udah merah banget nyaingin rambut Erza.

.

[Berlama-lama kemudian...]

.

Jellal baru saja menyelesaikan potongan terakhir wortelnya dan memasukannya ke dalam kulkas ketika terdengar teriakan dari arah toilet di sebelah tangga. Dia melepaskan celemek berenda-renda yang tadi dipakainya dan mengembalikannya ke atas kulkas, lalu menghampiri si nona pemilik rumah yang masih di dalam kamar mandi. "Apa sih teriak-teriak?"

"Jellal, ambilin handuk di kamar gue!" jawab Erza dengan nada memerintah bak nona-nona istana. "Kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah tangga disamping lo, di lantai dua!"

"Eh, kenapa nggak ngambil sendiri? nyuruh-nyuruh gue segala, ogah ah!"

"Jellal ayolah, ya! please!" kali ini terdengar nada memohon dari dalam sana. Jellal terkikik geli, membayangkan bagaimana bentuknya wajah Erza ketika melancarkan jurus puppy eyes.

"Ambilin nggak ya?" goda Jellal, sepercik air tiba-tiba meluncur dari atas ventilasi kamar mandi membasahi rambut birunya. "Kalo lo nyiram gue, nggak akan diambilin!"

"Eh Jellal, emang lo kuat iman kalo gue bener-bener keluar sekarang?"

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat jantung laki-laki berambut biru itu maraton mengelilingi Magnolia. Bagaimana tidak, ternyata otaknya bener-bener kudu dicuci -kalau perlu sekalian direndem pemutih tujuh hari tujuh malem- karena langsung konek kalau soal yang beginian. Padahal ya, jangankan liat yang asli, foto-foto Juvia si 'artis pilem biru' terkenal hasil gugling si Gray aja nggak berani ngintip. Saat dia terbengong, tiba-tiba saja kenop pintu kamar mandinya berputar.

"I-iya iya, gue ambilin. Lo jangan keluar!"

[Kalau Erza gimana reaksinya?]

Di dalam kamar mandi, dengan memegangi gayung berisi air dan kenop pintu, gadis bersurai merah itu mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun. Seperti dikejar setan saja, jantungnya pun maratonan. Wajahnya pun sudah sewarna dengan rambutnya sendiri, benar-benar deh.

Siapa coba cewek waras yang berani keluar tanpa sehelai benang pun di depan cowok, orang gila sih iya. Erza nggak segila itu buat 'sedekah' , apalagi si Jellal yang di'sedekahi'. Absollute NO!

Erza langsung membasuh kembali tubuhnya dengan air dari bak, berharap bisa mendinginkan wajahnya yang terasa mendidih. Tapi untung juga sih, si Jellal nggak nge-iya-in perkataan gilanya tadi. Kalau si Gray sih jangan di tanya, semua orang di sekolah dan mungkin se Magnolia pun tahu dia mesum. Cita-citanya aja sewaktu penataran jadi partner milemnya si Juvia, itu loh bintang pilem biru entah dari mana yang terkenal di kalangan orang-orang yang otaknya kudu dicuci pakek detergen setangki.

Eh, jangan dikira Erza salah satu dari orang-orang mesum ya, dia sih pernah sekali liat foto vulgar Juvia yang kesohor itu nggak sengaja, sewaktu ngambilin foto-fotonya Gray di pesbuk. Si Lucy yang mesen, sebelum dia jadian sama si baka Natsu yang bikin dia ngerasain semaleman di UKS bareng Jellal. Orang yang dibencinya se jagad.

Dia tersenyum, mengingat selama semaleman itu diisi dengan pertengkaran sengit sampai ketiduran.

[FLASH BACK]

Di UKS terkutuk itu ranjangnya dua tapi didempetin, ketika mereka mencoba menggeser salah satunya hanya tenaga mereka yang kepayahan. Ranjangnya terlalu berat dan ternyata setelah diteliti, ternyata penyebab utamanya adalah kaki-kakinya yang di bor dengan baud yang menempel ke lantai. Yah, mau nggak mau dia dan Jellal tidur bersebelahan dengan sebuah guling lepek sebagai pembatas yang akhirnya terlempar entah kemana.

Sebagai catatan, Erza punya kebiasaan tidur yang 'indah'. Saking indahnya, seakan badannya itu adalah jarum jam. Tidur kepala di bantal, bangun kaki yang di bantal. Kalau Jellal, dari orok sampai bujang pun dia tak pernah lepas dari yang namanya guling. Sekalipun nggak ada, ngelonin bantal atau boneka pun jadi. Tapi masalahnya, satu-satunya guling yang ada di tempat itu dijadikan pembatas antara mereka. Jellal protes, Erza pun tidak mau kalah, terjadilah pertengkaran dalam malam pertama itu.

"Lo itu cowok, gue cewek, ini guling ditaruh aja disini buat batasan. Anggep aja tembok china atau apa lah, yang jelas lo nggak boleh keluar dari jalur ini!" kata Erza ketus, menegaskan peraturan berbagi ranjang yang dibuatnya.

"Gue itu nggak bisa tidur kalo nggak ada guling, jadi biar gue kelonin aja gulingnya. Lo tidur aja yang pules sana!"

"Dibilangin nggak boleh ya nggak boleh!"

"Gue nggak bakalan ngapa-ngapain lo kok Erza, lo nggak perlu mikirin yang macem-macem." Jellal tetep ngotot pengen menguasai tuh guling lepek bau apek.

"Gimana gue bisa percaya, lo kan cowok playboy. Aaah, gue nggak percaya malem ini sial banget!" gerutu Erza, masih dengan suara kencangnya. Tiba-tiba saja lampu UKS mati, dan seluruh sekolah juga lampunya mati. Erza dan Jellal menguap panjang dan lebar secara bersamaan, tanpa mereka sadari. "Oyasumi," kata Erza pelan, masih dengan nada yang tajam.

"Oyasumi ni yume mitte," balas Jellal dengan suara yang melembut. Selanjutnya Erza hanya mendengar suara dengkuran halus di sebelahnya, Jellal tertidur. Erza pun mengikuti jejaknya ke alam mimpi.

Bulan sudah di tengah langit, tepat diatas kepala jika kau keluar. Berterima kasihlah pada kebiasaan buruk Erza, salah satu kakinya menendang bantal guling yang menjadi pembatas entah kemana. Jidatnya bertumbukan dengan bibir Jellal, yang memang dia tidur meringkuk menghadap Erza. Merasa kedinginan, dia menarik selimut satu-satunya yang menutupi mereka berdua hingga otomatis pula tubuh Jellal yang tidak terselimuti jadi ikut tertutup kain tipis itu. tidak layak disebut selimut, tapi masih hangat dipakai selimut.

Satu jam kemudian, Jellal mengalami mimpi buruk. Kedua tangannya langsung gelagapan mencari guling untuk segera dipeluk. Nggak perlu jauh dan nggak perlu lama, dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya tanpa terbangun. Jellal langsung memeluknya dengan erat, tidurnya kembali tenang. Dia tidak tahu kalau yang sedang dipeluknya saat itu adalah guling hidup, alias Erza yang menggeliat menyamankan diri bersandar di dadanya.

Mereka terus tertidur nyenyak dalam posisi saling berpelukan bak teletabis sampai pagi. Sampai pak Taurus si penjaga sekolah yang terkenal mesum datang ke UKS menemukan mereka berdua seperti itu dan membangunkan mereka berdua dengan teriak gaje serta jeprat jepret kamera hape nukieu asa jadul nya.

Sebagai balasannya, pak kepsek langsung menceramahi mereka berdua sampai pulang sekolah. Dan Lucy langsung mencekoki Erza dengan banyak air soda yang dibelinya setelah si pirang itu mendengar isu nista entah dari mana.

[FLASHBACK END]

"Ini handuknya," kata Jellal dari luar kamar mandi sembari melemparkan selembar handuk putih ke lubang ventilasi yang tidak bisa disebut kecil. Dari dalam, Erza langsung menangkapnya dan segera memakainya. "Kalo udah, gue pulang dulu. nyokap lo udah dateng kok!"

"Arigato," kata Erza sembari keluar dari tempat lembab itu, Jellal sudah mencapai pintu ruang tamu.

Erza menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, menepiskan pikiran aneh yang mulai keluar dari otak dan memasuki hatinya. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya sepanjang tangga, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Tanpa disangka-sangka, tas sekolah miliknya yang tadi diletakan di ruang tamu sudah ada di ranjangnya. Mungkin Jellal yang pindahkan, terka-nya, dia tersenyum lagi.

Tapi senyumnya memudar ketika bayangannya yang masih memakai handuk terlihat di cermin. Pipinya yang memerah langsung ditutupi oleh kedua tangan lentiknya, Erza bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan, aku kan membencinya setengah mati?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar Jellal, lelaki berambut biru itu menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dari kaca jendela. Wajahnya memerah juga, jantungnya bersalto ria. Dia meraba dada bidangnya sambil bergumam...

"Ini tidak mungkin! Aku dan dia saling membenci, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Membenci diluar batas kebencian, oh mereka berdua tidak tahu saja kalau batasnya benci yang terdalam itu namanya **cinta**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

^TBC^

.

.

.

Barbacotte...

Gimana, sudah panjang belom?

Wordnya sampai 2000 lebih, dan diketik sampai tengah malam saking menghayatinya. Hahaha, bagaimana menurut kalian? Ayo dong, review lagi! Suka tambah semangat ide-ide nongolnya kalau banyak yang ngasih review.

**CN Scarlet**


	4. Chapter 4

Batasnya benci itu cinta kan,

Yakin mereka berdua sudah berbaikan? Mari kita lihat...

.

**.**

**[warning :: Gaje, TyPo, aneh, abal,OOC,etc dst dll,...]**

**Fairy tail** **milik** mas **Hiro Mashima** di jepang sana

Tapi **jalan cerita ini milik saya**

Rated T

**Erza S x Jellal F**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Jalan Fairy Tail blok D akan menjadi ramai saat malam hari, apalagi di malam minggu. Dimana setiap kepala keluarga yang menempati semua rumah di sepanjang jalan itu akan tinggal di rumah mereka bersama istri mereka. Melupakan sejenak urusan bisnis, perkantoran, pekerjaan, proyek, dll dst dsb...

Namun tidak dengan rumah keluarga Scarlet. Oh, bukan berarti kepala keluarga dan istrinya yang tinggal disitu pergi bekerja dan meninggalkan anak gadis mereka seorang diri bersama pembantu mereka, seperti yang memang biasanya terjadi. Tapi malam ini tak ada seorang pun disana. Keluarga kecil yang tidak harmonis dalam artian tidak terlalu dekat satu sama lain itu sedang melakukan acara makan malam besar, tapi tidak di rumah itu. Mereka sedang bertamu, di rumah yang baru saja dihuni oleh keluarga yang baru pindah ke situ. Keluarga Fernandez.

Baiklah, kita geser sudut pandang fic ini pada sebuah rumah minimalis bercat seteduh dedaunan di dekat perbatasan blok D. Rumah yang berdempetan dengan toko dessert itu terlihat sangat asri jika kau lihat di siang hari, tapi akan terlihat angker jika dilihat malam hari. Yah, maklum saja, rumah itu sudah lama kosong dan baru-baru ini dihuni manusia (bukan berarti selama ini dihuni hantu loh!), jadi penerangan di sana memang yang paling redup dibandingkan dengan rumah lainnya.

Tapi yang akan kita pantau bukanlah tampilan luarnya, namun bagian dalam rumah itu. Tepatnya dimana kedua keluarga yang sedang mengadakan acara dinner. Di halaman belakang, di pinggir kolam renang yang ditata se-romantis mungkin oleh sang pemilik rumah, mereka bercengkrama sepanjan malam dengan makanan mewah yang takkan habis sehari tersaji di atas meja.

Sekalipun para orang dewasa dan dua anak dibawah umur tujuh belas disana saling bertukar lelucon dan tertawa riang selama acara berlangsung, berbanding terbalik dengan dua insan beda jenis berumur tujuh belas yang duduk berhadapan di ujung meja. Kau lihat, kedua pasang mata itu saling menukar tatapan... maut, seakan ingin saling membunuh saat itu juga. Tak lupa dengan bibir tertekuk jam dua belas, berlomba menampakkan wajah terjelek yang bisa dibentuk mereka berdua.

"Ekhem..." deheman keras dari paman Scorpio, ayahanda tercinta dari anak-anak berambut biru yang ada disana, berhasil memutuskan hubungan palarel/paralel (terserah anda mau pakai yang mana, yang penting sepaham) dari dunia mereka. Si gadis berambut merah panjang dan si perjaka berambut biru mohawk itu langsung saling membuang muka. Memasukan steak daging ham yang bahkan lupa tidak dipotong terlebih dulu... lalu tersedak bersama.

Tepat saat sang tuan rumah berujar, "sepertinya memang dinner di malam minggu begini enaknya memang makan berduaan di tempat yang romantis begini tanpa kami semua. Iya kan Jellal, Erza?"

Oh, dia tidak tahu saja kalau sebenarnya hubungan Erza dan Jellal lebih parah dari yang mereka kira.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengingat semua kejadian 'ajaib' antara kedua berandalan nge hits akhir-akhir ini, mungkin semuanya akan mengira kalau mereka sudah berbaikan. Oh tidak, kalian salah. Sekali benci tetaplah benci, itulah prinsip utama Erza Scarlet. Mata gadis itu berkilat penuh amarah, sekaligus fokus menatap penuh kosentrasi pada laki-laki berambut biru yang berdiri tegak lurus di jam dua belas. Bunyi peluit seolah terngiang di telinganya, dengan sekuat tenaga Erza melemparkan bola sakti berwarna hijau lemon di tangannya. Dan...

DUAKKK...

Bola itu sukses mengenai jidat si rambut biru dengan nistanya. Semua murid sekolah menengah kejuruan berbaju olah raga yang berbaris di lapang hanya bisa bersweadrop ria melihat Erza berjingkrak-jingkrak penuh kemenangan dan Jellal yang meringis menutupi jidatnya yang dihiasi benjolan segede bakpao.

"KEPARAT LO, TUNGGU PEMBALASAN GUE!"

"SIAPA TAKUT?!" gadis itu menjelurkan lidahnya sambil menepuk-nepuk sebelah pinggulnya, mengejek. Jellal membalas mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

Perang dunia dimulai!

Syuutt, benda mirip lemon yang disebut bola kasti itu melayang dengan indahnya ke arah gadis bername tag Erza Scarlet itu. Akhem, lihat dengan gaya slow motion! Erza langsung menghindarinya dengan melentingkan tubuhnya ke belakang seperti pemain sirkus yang tengah beratraksi. Bola itu dengan sangat dramatisnya melayang, meluncur seperti terbang membawa angin menuju sebuah dinding tipis bening. Dan...

PRANGGG!...

Oh tidak! Itu bukan dinding, itu kaca jendela! Tepatnya jendela kantor yang menghubungkan ruang kepsek dengan lapang out door.

Dan sialnya lagi, mereka memecahkannya.

Kini terpampang jelas wajah Happy sensei dan Charla sensei yang melongo bergantian pada bola kasti, pot bunga tulip ungu yang pecah berserakan bersama pecahan kaca di lantai, dan lapangan out door. Tampangnya mulai sangar menatap Erza dan Jellal yang sama-sama menelan ludah.

"Ampun sensei!~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua berada, dalam ruangan luas berbau menyengat bersama sapu, lap pel, ember, dan pekakas bersih-bersih lainnya. Penat rasanya setelah dimaki, dimarahi, diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Charla sensei, masih diseret pula ke tempat ini. Heh, kalian pasti mengira kedua orang itu dihukum membersihkan toilet kan? Oh tidak, double no! Ruangan ini lebih asbrud baunya dari tempat bernama wese itu.

Labolatorium kimia, yupp! Tempat terbau se-sekolahan. Banyak yang ogah-ogahan berlama-lama di tempat ini, bahkan seumur sekolah disini Erza baru beberapa kali memasuki ruangan yang membuat hidung terasa bengkak itu (hanya saat-saat ujian praktek saja, Erza hanya mengikuti kelas teori kimia dan biasanya bolos saat praktek) . Kesampingkan Jellal, yang kerjanya bolak-balik ruang BeKa (ingat, ruang BeKa masih di dalam lab kimia, hanya disekat lemari dan papan kayu). Sekalipun bisa dibilang sudah terbiasa, dia sudah lima kali muntah keluar jendela.

Menurut informasi dari Levi, tadi pagi lagi-lagi Natsu membuat kesalahan dengan cairan-cairan menjijikan. Tentu saja hari ini baunya luar biasa.

"Hoekkkk..." Jellal dan Erza berlomba memuntahkan isi perutnya. Pekerjaan bersih-bersih mereka sudah selesai, tapi mereka masih mual mencium –entah bau apa- yang masih menguar di ruangan laknat itu. Muntahan ini terhitung yang ke enam untuk Jellal, dan yang ketiga bagi Erza karena ketularan mual. Dari sekian banyak jendela yang ada di laboratorium kimia ini, sialnya hanya satu jendela saja yang bisa dibuka. Jadilah mereka berdua berdempetan di sana mengeluarkan isi lambung mereka.

So kenapa tidak keluar lewat pintu biar lebih lega? Memangnya mau kemana lagi, ruangan itu langsung berhadapan dengan lorong panjang dan gudang. Bisa dibilang, satu-satunya ruangan terpencil yang kedap udara. Makannya baunya tahan lama (=_='').

"Ah sial, kenapa masih bau juga sih? Padahal sudah dua kali di pel ulang," gerutu Jellal sembari memijat pelipisnya. "Mana udah habis sebotol lagi, gezzz..."

"Cairan apa sih yang dikacaukan si baka Natsu hari ini?!" kata Erza dengan suara pelan sembari menumpuk pekakas, beda dengan Jellal yang menggerutu dengan suara keras sambil sesekali sempoyongan dan berakhir nungging di jendela. Muntah untuk yang ke tujuh kalinya.

"Oy, cepatlah Jelly! Bawa semua pekakas ini ke gudang, ini udah sore tahu!" perintah Erza dengan nada tajamnya sembari melemparkan sikat, lap pel, sebotol sokelin, dan sebagainya kedalam ember. Tak ada sahutan dari belakang, Erza mengerutkan alisnya lalu berbalik.

Jellal masih menungging, menggantungkan perutnya yang serasa dililit pada satu-satunya jendela labolatorium kimia yang bisa dibuka. Dibawah sana, ada pot bunga dandelion lima warna hasil eksperimen para senior seangkatan Loki senpai, yang terlihat sangat menjijikan dipenuhi dengan muntahan mereka berdua dan...

Darah...

Erza membelalakan kedua kelopak matanya melihat cairan semerah rambutnya itu bercampur dengan cairan 'output' disana, terlebih lagi jumlahnya semakin banyak. Tepat dan lebih tepatnya lagi darah itu menetes dari hidung pria yang paling dibencinya.

Dalam benak seorang Jellal Fernandez, Erza akan menertawakannya sembari berjingkrak-jingkrak layaknya anak kecil, lalu melayangkan rencana-rencana nista yang ada di otak gadis itu (yang sedang dipikirkan Jellal saat ini) untuk menyempurnakan kesialannya. Kemudian memotret dirinya yang sekarat lima watt itu dan memajang gambar 'menyedihkan' dengan berbagai kalimat sadis di mading sekolah besok. Perfectly, poor Jellal.

Pluk...

Tapi kenyataan tidak selalu seburuk bayangan sob!

Nyatanya, Erza sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun yang saat ini masih ada di otak Jellal. Dia hanya menempelkan saputangan putih miliknya untuk menahan darah si rambut biru. Tidak kurang apalagi lebih, tapi perlakuan kecil itu sukses membuat wajah Jellal memerah sampai ke telinga!

"E-Erza..."Panggil Jellal dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar, untungnya gadis scarlet kita ini cepat tanggap menangkap si rambut biru mohawk yang terhuyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senja bermain dengan cakrawala. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk pulang. Sekali lagi, gara-gara seorang Jellal Fernandez membuat Erza harus berakhir di UKS. Menunggui lelaki yang paling dibencinya sepanjang sejarah yang sekarang malah terbaring diatas ranjang. Lagi, batinnya menggerutu tentang betapa lemahnya daya tahan tubuh pria itu dan kenapa harus berakhir bersamanya. Huh...

Erza tidak sadar saja, kalau selama itu dia memandangi pria yang telah dibencinya itu dengan pipi dipenuhi semburat merah tipis dan bibir yang melengkungkan senyuman. Dia tidak sadar ketika perlahan tempat duduknya bergeser semakin mendekati Jellal. Bahkan dia tidak sadar ketika kedua tangannya merayap hendak membelai wajah lelaki itu.

"Eh?"

Dia tersentak, tiba-tiba saja Jellal memegang kedua lengan lentik Erza yang sedikit lagi mampir di pipi bertatonya. Segores senyuman tipis tergores di wajah tampan itu bersamaan dengan terbukanya onyx kehijauannya. Raut wajah gadis itu yang sempat berbinar –tanpa sepengetahuannya, tentu saja- langsung berubah 180 derajat.

"Gomen, sepertinya kejadian minggu lalu harus terulang." kata Jellal tanpa penyesalan, jelas sekali dari cara bicaranya kalau dia menikmatinya. Erza langsung geram. Dia hendak menjitak pelipis lelaki yang menurutnya menyebalkan tingkat setan dihadapannya. Sayangnya lengan Jellal yang satunya lagi langsung membantu menahannya.

"Bisa kita hentikan ini, Erza?" jauh dari dugaannya, Erza langsung terpaku begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Lekungan bibir seksi berwarna merah muda yang tak pernah tersentuh lipstik ataupun lipglos itu langsung berubah datar. Meskipun begitu, mata sangarnya masih terlihat sama.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jellal hanya menghela nafas, dia balas menatap tatapan membunuh gadis berambut merah panjang yang terkenal tomboy, berandal, sadis, dan lain sebagainya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Dia dan gadis itu, mereka berdua sudah saling membenci sejak pertama kali bertemu di sekolah menengah kejuruan. Saling ejek, saling hina, saling menjahili, sampai berkelahi sengit hingga keduanya babak belur.

Tapi sekarang, suasananya sangat akhward. Tiba-tiba saja Jellal merasa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menghampiri Erza. Kedua mata mereka saling bertumbukan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka saling tatap mata, tapi bedanya, yang biasanya saling memancarkan laser nuklir saat ini lebih mirip seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Jantung Jellal berdetak lebih cepat dari batas normal, Erza tahu itu dari debaran yang dia rasakan di kedua tangannya yang entah sejak kapan berada di dada lelaki berambut biru itu. Bukan hanya miliknya saja, sebenarnya jantung Erza pun sama cepatnya saat ini hingga dia sendiri bisa mendengarnya. Keduanya semakin merapat. Mengeliminasi jarak satu-sama lain sampai nafas mereka berbenturan.

Perlahan, keduanya saling memejamkan mata. Jarak Erza dan Jellal semakin tidak terlihat. Lelaki itu memajukan kepalanya, sama dengan yang si gadis lakukan. Sedikit lagi, percayalah hanya sedikiiiiiitttttttttt lagi untuk keduanya berciu-

SREEEEETT...

Yah, dengan satu gerakan serempak itu Erza terbelalak dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah dan nafas memburu, dia melihat lelaki bernama Jellal ini memegangi kedua pundaknya sembari membuang muka. Terlihat jelas –sangat jelas malah- dari balik helaian birunya jika wajah lelaki itu memerah dua kali lipat darinya. "Gomen..."

"A-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!..."pekik Erza salah tingkah, dia langsung mundur sampai di sudut ranjang. "A-aku sama sekali t-tidak bermaksud,"

"A-aku juga," potong Jellal. Masih dengan posisi menunduk, dia menambahkan "entahlah, maksudku, aku lelah dengan semua 'rutinitas' kekanakan ini."

Dalam bayangannya, Erza marah besar lalu menampar pipinya. Kenyataannya, gadis itu terkekeh kecil sembari mendaratkan kedua tangannya di pipi Jellal. Bukan untuk menampar, tapi mencubitnya gemas dengan kekuatan supermennya.

"Oh, jadi karena itu kau mempermainkanku,eh? Anak nakal~" Jellal kewalahan dengan jawel-jawelan Erza di pipinya. Akan semakin terlihat chubby nantinya jika pipinya merah. Parahnya, Siegrain dan Wendy pasti mengejeknya selama seminggu jika dia pulang dengan wajah 'imut' begitu. Agrr, dibayangkan saja sudah mengerikan! Batin Jellal frustasi.

"Aduh-aduh, sakit Erza! hei, hen... umphhhhh..."

Sekali lagi, Jellal kewalahan. Dari jarak yang lebih dari dekat ini dia bisa melihat kelopak mata Erza terpejam. Meresapi atau mungkin menikmati hal pertama kali yang saat ini sedang dilakukannya.

Membeku beberapa detik, menikmati bibirnya yang sedang dihisap-kulum lembut langsung oleh Erza. Gadis yang selama ini menjadi rivalnya, sekarang ini, disini, dia menciumnya!

Oh, dan kau menikmatinya. Kau menyukainya, eh Jellal Fernandez?

.

.

.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangkal itu kok!

.

.

.

Ya, perkataan inner Jellal terbukti kok. Tak perlu waktu lama untuknya segera menutup mata dan mengimbangi ciumannya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dia langsung melumat bibir gadis itu dengan lembut. Menyesap rasa manis-basah yang terasa asing kanannya dia pakai untuk memeluk pinggang Erza dan tangan kirinya untuk menekan kepala gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh ke belakang.

Kecupan demi kecupan menjalar menjadi lumatan dan hisapan, mereka berdua saling mendominasi. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tetesan-tetesan saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir mereka berdua. Erza dan Jellal, atau Jellal dan Erza sama-sama menikmatinya. Bukan hanya nafsu atau dorongan keinginan menjahili semata, ada perasaan yang ingin mereka sampaikan satu sama lain melalui ciuman panjang itu.

Merasa kehabisan nafas, keduanya berpisah sebentar. Berebut mengambil udara banyak-banyak dari atmosfer. Wajah mereka tidak jauh beda merahnya satu sama lain.

"Kau mau membunuhku, heh?" sindir Jellal dengan nada sakrartis, seperti biasa. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak melepaskan lengan kekarnya dari tubuh Erza. Dan gadis itu pun juga sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Jellal.

"Kau juga menikmatinya, tuan Fernandez! Lihat, bahkan air liurmu sampai keluar!"

"Hoo, aku pencium yang hebat kan? Kau mengakuinya!"

"Aku tidak... umphhhhh...mphhh... mphhhh..."

Pada akhirnya Erza tidak pernah menyelesaikan penyangkalannya. Bibirnya langsung dilumat Jellal tanpa ampun. Serangannya kelewat 'sadis' daripada yang pertama. Kalau tadi hanya kulum-kecup-lumat, sekarang sudah main jilat-menjilat. Erza benar-benar tidak bisa mengimbangi Jellal kali ini. Salah siapa harus french kiss?! Heh, mungkin si Jellal sudah mulai berpengalaman.

Oh tidak, tidak mungkin lah seorang playboy seperti dia pertama kali berciuman. Ya, Erza sudah bisa menebaknya secara instan. Karena dirasanya saat ini, dia menikmati setiap ciuman yang diberikan Jellal. Lelaki itu benar-benar pencium profesional, dia harus akui itu.

Sayangnya lagi, bagi Erza ini adalah yang pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

Hoo, seharusnya kau bertanya dulu pada orang yang sedang menciumu itu, Erza. Kau tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya dia juga baru pertama kali melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sebaiknya kalian harus menengok ke arah pintu sekarang juga, karena disana Natsu dan Gray berdiri mematung dari tadi. Mereka berdua hendak mengganti lampu dan memasang CCTV di ruangan itu, tapi karena kalian berdua yang tidak segera berhenti, mereka tidak bisa masuk untuk mengganggu 'acara' kalian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[So, omake apa owari neeh?]

.

.

.

**Berbagi =**

Khu, ini chap yang waktu pengetikannya paling lama. Habisnya banyak yang harus dikerjakan sih di duta, ditambah lagi ketika hendak melanjutkan fic ini tiba-tiba saja selaluuu Okaa-san nyuruh yang aneh-aneh. Kena write block selama sepekan, ditambah beredar gosip dan scandal author yang imut ini *ditabokin* pacaran sama anak tetangga sebelahnya author (sebatas suka, padahal beneran nggak jadian!). Uaaa, menyedihkan banget diriku ini... =_="

Yah, terpaksa deh fic ini harus di cicil per palagraf. Gomen ya, nggak bisa se-ngebut seperti biasanya. ^_^

So, sekarang ayo kita kumpulkan Reviewnya!

CN Scarlet


	5. Chapter 5

"Moshi –moshi?"

Erza dan Jellal sontak menoleh mendengar suara yang langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Di belakang sana, tepatnya dari pintu masuk ruang UKS, berdiri tegap Gray beserta Natsu dengan mulut menganga nista. Sepaket dengan kamera SLR entah merek apa milik klub journal mading di tangan si rambut salmon, yang pastinya baru saja digunakan untuk memotret.

Satu, dua, tiga detik...

Erza dan Jellal saling tatap satu sama lain seperti orang bego. Sedangkan Gray langsung mencoleki ketiak Natsu, memberi kode untuk segera menghilang dari sana sebelum...

"JANGAN LARI KALIAN BERDUA!"

.

.

Bayangkan saja seperti apa mereka berdua nantinya...

.

.

**[warning :: Gaje, TyPo, aneh, abal,OOC,etc dst dll,...::]**

**{Eh, chapter ini panjang loh! Kalo nggak suka baca yang panjang-panjang mending skip aja ya, atau back aja. Ane nggak mau tanggung jawab kalo semisal data paketannya muntah-muntah :v }**

Paman Hiro Mashima, pinjem Fairy Tail nya ya!

.

Rated T +

**Erza S x Jellal F**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK...

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN, HAH?!" teriakan terlampau kencang itu berhasil membuat sepasang manusia di depannya nyaris terkena budek dadakan. Sebenarnya, Charla-sensei dan Happy-sensei mempunyai kegiatan pribadi pagi ini tapi mau tak mau rencana mereka berdua TERPAKSA di cancel gara-gara kedua berandal bengal beda jenis kelamin di hadapannya.

Selain dibarengi dengan jadwal bulanannya, ditambah tugas sebagai guru BeKa yang semakin menumpuk, dibonusi lagi dengan kasus JerZa yang melayang ke telingannya sepuluh menit yang lalu, meledaklah amarah miss Charla. Tidak hanya kedua orang yang bersangkutan, Gray dan Natsu -yang masih bonyok digebuki JerZa kemarin- juga (dipaksa) duduk di sana sebagai saksi, orang tua Jellal ("Aku yakin, tidak hanya ayah dan ibu yang akan datang!" batin Jellal,) dan Erza ("Aku yakin, mereka takkan pernah datang!" batin Erza,) sebentar lagi akan datang kemari. Tak lupa juga dengan anak-anak keppo yang mendadak jadi cecak di jendela.

"MOUU... bisakah kalian jelaskan dengan ini?!" bentaknya lagi, kali ini sambil mengibar-ngibarkan selembar kertas 'ajaib' yang bisa membuat Erza dan Jellal bergagap-gagap ria dengan wajah memerah kayak udang bakar. Natsu dan Gray hanya tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menahan tawa dengan sekuat tenaga."A-aduh kepalaku. Kalian, benar-benar... aduh!"

"Tenanglah Charla-sensei, ingat tekanan darahmu!" ujar Happy-sensei sembari menepuk-nepuk sayang pundak sahabat se-profesi-nya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kantor dibuka lebar-lebar dari luar. Seorang anak yang mirip Jellal tapi memakai setelan seragam SMU elit dan seorang gadis berambut biru yang kelihatannya dua-tiga tahun lebih muda dari pria berambut biru itu. Siegrain dan Wendy, wajah si rambut biru di sebelah Erza nyaris berlipit-lipit saking kesalnya. "Maaf sensei, sepertinya adikku yang manis ini membuat masalah lagi ya?"

"Hei, kau itu yang adik! Aku lahir duluan darimu!" balas Jellal geram.

"Ck, aku lahir lima menit lebih dulu darimu, bakka touto!"

"Huh, terserah kau lah. Siegrain NEE-CHAN!"

"Kau ini..."

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Jellal dan Siegrain beradu argumen tidak jelas dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Isi perdebatannya sih tidak terlalu penting, yang awalnya hanya mempermasalahkan mana yang adik dan mana yang kakak sampai hal-hal berbau dewasa (ini masih di rated T, loh!).

"BERHENTIIIIIIII!..." dan satu teriakan keras dari Charla-sensei berhasil membungkam duo kembar biru itu. "Bisa kau jelaskan ini sekarang pada saudara kembarmu dan adikmu, tuan Fernandes?"

"Aaa..."

Baik Jellal maupun Erza, tidak ada yang berani bercerita. Kejadian kemarin itu seperti aib bagi mereka, tapi fenomenal bagi yang menyaksikannya. Tentu saja, iya kan Natsu, Gray, Readers? "Cepat ceritakan!"

Okey, bu Charla tetap mendesak. Jellal tak habis akal, dia tetap menceritakan apa yang terlintas di pikirannya. Sekalipun itu membuat Erza mengap-mengap jantungan, sekaligus mengancam sisa umurnya sampai keluar dari tempat ini (Erza akan memukulku sampai mati kalau iya begitu, batin Jellal) dia nekat cerita yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi begini..." Jellal mulai bercerita.

.

.

.

[FLASHBACK]

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah secerah harapan itu, terlihat seorang pria berambut baby blue yang sedang bergumul dengan semangkuk kare pedas. Kantin lumayan sepi saat itu. Hanya ada dia, cowok berambut hitam legam, cewek berambut indigo, dan cewek berambut strauss yang kesemuanya berkumpul di satu meja. Padahal pukul 06.30 sudah tidak termasuk pagi, tapi kantin yang biasanya penuh sesak di jam itu tiba-tiba saja sepi. Sangat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sruuuuupp... sruuuupppp..." Jellal tampak sangat menikmati makanannya pagi itu. Kuah pedas dari kare itu seakan menghangatkan lambungnya, terlihat jelas dari uap yang mengepul dari mulut dan mangkuk kare.

"Bagaimana, kare miso buatanku enak?" tanya Mirajane sembari tersenyum, lelaki itu hanya menganggukan kepala birunya yang wajahnya terhalang mangkuk. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya lagi untukmu."

"Jellal, kau terlihat seperti orang yang kelaparan!" ledek Ultear, cewek berambut indigo panjang yang duduk di sebelah kanan Jellal. Mirajane sudah menghilang di balik counter-nya sedangkan Jellal menggarap kentang goreng miliknya.

"Ibuku tidak memasak hari ini, dan Siegrain adikku yang bodoh itu menghabiskan semua makanan yang tersisa di rumah. Untunglah Wendy sudah menyelinapkan bento untuknya sendiri," dengusnya disela mengambil kentang goreng. "Mungkin dia sengaja, jatahku saja dimakannya. Dasar rakus." tambahnya.

"Kau juga sama saja!" Zerref dan Ultear menimpali dengan kompak, tapi dalam hati.

"Eh Jellal, apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari Happy-sensei?" tanya Zerref, yang duduk diseberang si rambut biru.

"Yang disuruh menceritakan sejarah tentang ikan, kan? Astaga, aku lupa!... ah, terimakasih Mira.."

"Sama-sama, eh... ada sesuatu di wajahmu! Tunggu,"Mirajane meletakan semangkuk penuh kare berkuah pedas yang masih mengepulkan asap panas menggantikan mangkuk Jellal yang sudah kosong, lalu mengusap ujung bibir Jellal memakai sapu tangan pink miliknya. "Makan yang banyak Jellal, mangkuk kedua ini tak usah bayar!~" imbuhnya.

"Hontou? Kau memang yang terbaik Mirajane," balas Jellal dengan mata berbinar menatap kare gratisnya. Sikapnya persis seperti Natsu yang hukumannya ditunda Erza di klub juudo. Dia pun langsung mengambil sendok sambil bilang, "Ittadakimasu!..."

CEBURRR...

Bukan sendok yang masuk ke dalam mangkuk, melainkan separuh dari kepala si rambut biru. Pelakunya tak lain dari yang sedang menekan ubun-ubun Jellal masuk ke dalam mangkuk. Kare pedas panasnya yang belum termakan itu meluap mengotori meja. Perih menyiksa kedua mata dan rongga hidung Jellal seketika. "Hei, kampvret!..."

"Hentikan itu Erza! Jellal bisa kenapa-napa!"bela Mira sembari mendorong tubuh gadis scarlet itu hingga Jellal bisa mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh kari, menyebabkan Zerref dan Ultear cekikikan melihatnya. Dia dengan hebohnya menghabiskan tissu untuk membersihkan kedua matanya yang benar-benar perih untuk sementara. Tapi sepertinya Jellal takkan pergi ke toilet secepatnya deh, mengingat Erza yang memegangi kerah bajunya.

"Ho, kau pacarnya ya? tapi aku masih ada urusan dengan orang ini!"

"Dasar kau ini, lepaskan dia atau..."

"ATAU APA?" potong Erza cepat, wajahnya jadi sangat menakutkan. "Jellal, cepat ikut gue!"

Seiring dengan Jellal Fernandez yang diseret dengan tidak elit oleh Erza Scarlet, dua senyuman maklum dan satu lekungan cemberut terbit di meja yang sama. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Mirajane menghilangkan senyuman manisnya.

"Kenapa harus Erza sih?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MINGGIR!" sentak Erza pada anak bercepol didepannya, begitu menoleh dia langsung mencoleki teman-temannya yang lain. Dan jalan menuju mading pun terbuka seperti resleting. Menampakkan apa yang sudah terbit pada syrofoam board tertutup kaca bergembok pagi ini.

"Lihat apa yang..."

Erza menggantung ucapannya, dia melihat gelagat tak wajar dari musuh abadinya.

Ya.

Jellal Fernandes menjadi sangat menakutkan dari yang pernah dilihat Erza sepanjang hidupnya, bahkan wajah marahnya ini lebih seram menurutnya dibandingkan beberapa menit yang lalu saat dia mengerjainya di kantin. Jellal berjalan menuju mading, mengabaikan kerumunan yang di deathglare Erza Scarlet agar berhenti berbisik-bisik. Lalu memukul kaca yang melindungi konten majalah dinding itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Uh..." lirih anak-anak yang berkumpul di sana saat Jellal mencabuti foto-foto nista itu satu persatu dengan penuh semangat. Erza juga ikut serta, tapi dia tidak senafsu pria itu merobeknya. Gadis Scarlet kita menyimpan tenaganya untuk urusan yang lebih penting. Seperti mengajar si pembuat konten, misalnya.

"Kalian di sana!"

Tiba -tiba saja kicauan dari seseorang yang saat ini sangat tidak diharapkan keduanya terdengar. Kepala semua orang yang berkumpul di depan mading semuanya menoleh ke belakang secara otomatis. Mendapati pak Happy, partner dari guru BeKa yang sangat cerewet itu sudah berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang di posisi belakang.

GLUP!

Bukan masalah sih, hanya saja...

**Selembar foto yang angle-nya PAS belum sempat dirobek dari tempatnya!**

.

.

.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

.

.

.

.

TEEENG... TEEENG...

Bel jam Hologium sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Anak-anak keppo dari berbagai kelas yang menemplok di jendela digiring Aries-sensei dan Loki-sensei menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Seiring dengan semakin sepinya wilayah kantor, sebuah mobil _Luxurry _memasuki area sekolah dan berhenti tepat di depan gedung kebesaran itu.

"Astaga, apa lagi yang dilakukan anak bodoh itu kali ini? hah, membuatku pusing saja!" kata Aquarius begitu keluar dari kursi penumpang. Disusul oleh suaminya, Scorpio Fernandes. Mobil mewah itu tentu langsung melesat dari sana setelah menurunkan majikannya. Maklum, orang kaya yang baik hati dan budiman, meskipun bekas pembalap liar, tetap saja nyewa supir berbayar. Katanya kasihan, hitung-hitung mengurangi angka pengangguran.

Begitu kedua pasangan Fernandes itu memasuki ruang kantor, mereka langsung disambut oleh kumpulan guru-guru. Layaknya sidang di pengadilan, ada tiga orang di depan sebagai hakim agung (bu Charla, pak Happy, dan kepsek Plue), dua orang saksi mata (Natsu dan Gray), dua pembela tersangka (Siegrain yang malah terlihat seperti mojokin, dan Wendy yang nyaris menangis), para guru lainnya, dan dua tersangka utama (Jellal dan Erza) yang wajahnya terlipat-lipat kesal.

"Sudah kami bilang, itu foto rekayasa!" Jellal dan Erza masih berusaha keras mempertahankan kebohongan mereka.

"Mou, dengan kelakuan kalian berdua seperti ini seharusnya aku mengeluarkan kalian dari dulu. Lihat daftar pelanggaran kalian selama sepekan?" Sebuah buku catatan setebal dosa itu berdebam keras karena dilempar ke atas meja di hadapan mereka berdua. "Kalian memang anak-anak nakal!"

"Jangan bu, kami mohon jangan lakukan itu pada adikku.." bela Siegrain, Jellal dan Erza menatapnya penuh harap. Tapi tidak untuk kelanjutan kalimatnya yang mengatakan "kasusnya yang paling segar kan ciuman di UKS, bagaimana kalau di skors saja atau apalah. Itu terserah kalian, menikahkan mereka berdua juga tidak masalah yang penting jangan dikeluarkan."

"Tapi..."

"Menikahkan Jellal dan Erza? tentu kami setuju!" potong kedua orang tua Jellal dari mulut kantor. "Maaf menyela, tapi saya sebagai ibunya benar-benar setuju untuk mengangkat Erza jadi menantu," sambung Aquarius dengan bersemangat. Mereka duduk disebelah Wendy.

"Tapi Jellal dan Erza masih sekolah, bagaimana kalau sampai berita ini tersebar keluar?" Happy-sensei menguarkan pendapatnya, "aku sendiri lebih setuju kalau mengeluarkan mereka dulu lalu terserah mereka mau menikah atau apapun itu."

"Sensei, kesalahan si Jellal kan hanya berciuman dan tidur berdua kan?"

"APA? KAU BILANG ITU HANYA?!..."

Perdebatan menjadi semakin memanas. Jellal berdo'a dengan sungguh-sungguh agar tidak di drop-out dari sekolah menengah kejuruan ini, sedangkan Erza sebaliknya. Dia memohon agar apapun yang terjadi dia tidak menikah dengan pria di sampingnya ini.

"Are?"

Tiba-tiba seluruh atensi manusia garang di sana teralihkan pada gadis smp berambut biru panjang yang memainkan smartphone miliknya. "Lihat, Jellal-nii dan Erza-nee ada di Instagram!"

Smartphone itu langsung berestafet mengelilingi ruangan. Terkecuali mereka berdua.

Isi postingannya memang standar , seperti kebanyakan orang mengunggah foto di media. Pengunggahnya pun bukan dari kalangan terkenal. Taurus si penjaga sekolah dengan akun miliknya, Taurus Lovenicebody saykoouu. Hanya saja jenis foto dan topik bahasannya yang sensasional. Jumlah likers dan followers nya pun tidak sembarangan!

"Ano, sumimasen..." tiba-tiba Aries-sensei mengacungkan tangannya dari belakang, "sebenarnya ini sudah tersebar ke semua siswa, ada foto-foto Jellal-san dan Erza-san jadi trending topic di twitter dan facebook. Sumimasen!"

Erza dan Jellal sukses menganga. Kalau ini manga, di sekitar tubuh mereka sudah dikelilingi petir-petir dan hujan. Beda dengan Aquarius dan Scorpio yang mulai mengkhayalkan masa depan, kepala bu Charla sudah berkedut-kedut menahan amarah.

"INI KEPUTUSAN FINAL!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TAK SUDI, TAK SUDI, AKU TAK SUDIIIIIIIIII!..." jerit Jellal frustasi. Erza menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok, menatap ujung sepatunya. Wajah mereka menunjukkan ekspresi kekesalan yang tidak bisa digambarkan oleh kata-kata.

Di saat anak-anak yang lain belajar di kelas, kini mereka berdua diberi kesempatan tiga jam untuk berfikir di tempat yang tenang. Dan Jellal memilih atap. Dimana dia bisa berteriak sesukanya seperti sekarang. Erza menghela nafas.

Sudah hampir seperempat jam, anak dari tuan dan nyonya fernandes itu berkoar nista. Bahkan mereka belum memulai diskusi tentang keputusan apa yang akan diambil. Ini adalah usul Happy-sensei, untuk konsekuensi semua kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh mereka. Menikah, atau angkat kaki secara tidak hormat dari sekolah.

Berfikir untuk dikeluarkan, mungkin itu jalan terbaik yang bisa diambil... err, atau tidak!

Mereka sudah kelas dua sekolah menengah kejuruan, semester dua. Rasanya mustahil ada sekolah lain yang akan menampung mereka di kelas dua semester ini. Kecuali jika mereka harus mengulang kembali dari kelas satu. Dimana para kouhai akan lulus terlebih dulu dan mencemooh, 'gue benci panitia mos, eh ternyata gue lulus lebih dulu dari panit tergalak seantero sekolah' atau 'he, ternyata gue lebih pinter dari Erza-senpai yang ngulang lagi dari semester satu...'

Njiiiirrr...

Ngebayanginnya aja Erza langsung merinding disko.

Kalau kasusnya kayak gitu sih, menikah emang pilihan terbaik untuk sekarang. Cuma masalahnya, Erza Scarlet, dan seluruh leluhur keluarga Scarlet dan keturunannya memegang teguh prinsip menikah sekali untuk seumur hidup. Satu pasangan, untuk selamanya.

Erza mendongkak, melihat Jellal yang kini menendangi kaleng bekas soda yang ada di sekitar. Dia pria berambut biru, berkulit putih sawo, dengan postur tinggi porposional dan bagian depan kazu-kazu (Erza pernah melihat lelaki itu topless saat eskul renang gabungan di Ryuuzetsu Land, dan menurutnya tubuh Jellal tidak bisa disebut tidak seksi untuk ukuran anak sekolah menengah kejuruan sederajat) dan mungkin itulah yang membuat anak-anak gadis kebanyakan mengincarnya.

Sayangnya, Jellal itu terlalu baik. Atau malah brengsek. Karena setiap perempuan yang menyatakan cinta padanya saat dia single selalu diterimanya tanpa banyak berfikir. Terakhir Mirajane, Lissana, Lucy, Cana, lalu... ah sudahlah!

Cari sisi positifnya, Erza!

Dia... beriman, oke itu bisa dihitung satu poin. Erza sering melihatnya di tempat ibadah, nilai-nilai agamanya juga selalu bagus walau kerjaannya bolos. Tapi dia pernah mencium perempuan, termasuk dirinya. Oh ya, dia juga pernah tidur ber... ah, Coret!

Jellal juga bisa diandalkan dalam banyak hal, seperti memasak atau membereskan rumah. Dia pernah memasakkan makanan di rumah Erza sekali waktu ibu dan ayah tirinya mendadak kencan, bahkan gadis Scarlet itu heran bagaimana Jellal mendapatkan kunci rumahnya. Dan dia juga bisa sangat diandalkan untuk... yah, membuat onar. Coret!

"Hei, sampai kapan kau melihatku seperti itu? awas nanti jatuh cinta loh!"

Erza langsung membuang muka, menatap lapangan volley outdoor yang sepi. "Najis!"

"Haaah... lihat, apa mereka tidak salah akan menikahkan diriku yang kece badai ini dengan cablak sepertimu?"

Sebuah beban seberat seratus ton jatuh menimpa kepala Erza.

"Kalau begitu, kau memilih drop-out dan kembali mengulang dari kelas satu. Maaf tuan, tapi sepertinya nona ini tidak sudi untuk melihat kouhai-kouhai yang pernah dia mos lulus lebih dulu!"

Gantian beban seberat dua ratus ton jatuh ke kepala Jellal.

"Lalu apa maumu?!" teriak keduanya. Lalu membuang muka berbarengan.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Angin semilir membelai helaian biru dan merah, juga membuat rok mini Erza berkibar sekilas. Jellal sempat memerah, tapi dia langsung bisa mengendalikan raut wajahnya. "Jellal..."

"Hm?"

"Kau mau terjun dari atas tempat ini sendiri lebih dulu, atau aku yang akan mendorongmu?"

Jellal melotot kaget,"kau gila?"

"Kalau kau mati, setidaknya aku tidak akan dikeluarkan atau apapun itu..." Erza berkacak pinggang. Mode pms nya kembali bangkit, sekali lagi aku ingatkan, Jellal sudah kebal dengannya. "Kau tidak mau, biar aku saja!"

"Ya sudah, mati sana! Biar aku tidak repot."

Jellal mengatakan itu karena dia kira Erza tidak seberani itu untuk terjun dari atap sekolah lima lantai ini, tapi dia salah. Gadis itu ternyata sudah terlalu kalap sekarang, dan apapun mungkin terjadi untuk orang frustasi sepertinya. Helaian merah scarletnya berkibar ditiup angin saat berjalan melewati laki-laki itu menuju pinggiran atap. Yang dibawahnya adalah gerbang sekolah yang runcing atasnya, dan jalan raya yang sangat ramai.

Tak perlu jenius untuk memprediksi siapa yang pertama kali disalahkan jika itu sampai terjadi. Hanya ada dia, dirinya, Jellal Fernandes. Setidaknya dia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan dikandangi tanpa perlu diintrogasi kalau sampai Erza melompat. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju gadis itu.

Jellal menarik tubuh Erza, hingga mereka berguling dengan posisi lelaki itu memeluknya dari belakang. Berakhir dengan posisi yang, err...

Sialnya, diseberang sana Natsu dan Gray muncul begitu saja dari pintu sambil bilang...

"Gyahahaha, lihat itu kepala es! Mereka ternyata melakukan 'itu' di sini selama tiga jam ini. Oh, aku lupa membawa SLR!"

"Ya ampun... posisinya itu loh Flamehead!"

Jellal langsung melepaskan pelukannya sebelum sempat Erza mendorongnya. Gadis itu sendiri langsung membetulkan posisinya, juga roknya. Segera keduanya mulai bangkit dan mengejar Gray dan Natsu yang langsung ngacir sambil berteriak.

"MATI SAJA KALIAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah bubar. Termasuk segala eskul yang terjadwal hari ini. Langit pun sudah berubah jingga, tapi keluarga Fernandes dan guru-guru masih bertahan di sana. Keluarga Scarlet juga datang, walaupun terlambat lama. Hanya ibunya Erza, Flare Scarlet. Dan dia sedang membicarakan sesuatu saat ini dengan putri semata wayangnya.

Sementara di ruangan kantor para guru sedang memperbincangkan sesuatu dengan keluarga Fernandes, entah itu tentang prestasi ataupun kebengalan-kebengalan yang diperbuat Jellal. Ataupun basa-basi mengenai hal lain, dia tidak peduli. Jellal menengok sesekali ke pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

Entah mengapa, dia merasa mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

Dan sepertinya firasat itu bukan hanya sekedar firasat.

Karena, di dalam sana...

.

.

.

PLAAAKKK...

Erza menunduk ke samping kanan. Pipi kirinya merah lembab, tertutup rambut scarlet indahnya. "Anak bodoh!" teriak Flare, Erza sudah kebal dengan hal semacam ini dari kecil. Jadi dia hanya melamun kosong. Tidak ada air mata yang keluar darinya, meski hatinya benar-benar terluka.

"Aku tidak mau tahu jika selama ini kau menjadi berandal, atau apapun itu! aku tidak peduli,"kata wanita berambut merah scarlet itu, dan menambahkan "dan seingatku, aku tidak pernah mengajarkan padamu untuk melacur, Erza! aku benar-benar malu dan kecewa mempunyai anak sepertimu!"

Erza tersenyum sinis, "seperti kau tidak lebih parah dariku saja! Aku pun tidak sudi terlahir darimu!" balasnya dalam hati, bagaimanapun juga orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah ibunya. Orang yang mengandung dan melahirkannya, sekalipun dia bukan orang yang membesarkannya.

Sejak usia lima tahun, ibu dan ayahnya sudah bercerai. Erza tumbuh dan besar bersama dengan nenek dari ayahnya, Obaababasama. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, dia mendapatkan marga itu dari sang ayah. Kedua orang tua kandungnya juga saudara jauh, mungkin karena dijodohkan. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bercerai dan Flare tahu-tahu menikahi bajingan. Setahun satu, sampai hari ini bajingan bernama Erick itu yang paling lama dinikahi ibunya.

Sedangkan ayah kandungnya, tidak menikah lagi. Setidaknya itu yang dia dengar dari neneknya sebelum beliau meninggal tahun lalu. Berbeda dengan yang dia dengar dari Flare, dimana ayah kandung Erza yang berselingkuh dan meninggalkan mereka. Dulu mungkin Erza kecil yang polos percaya dan membenci ayahnya, tapi tidak dengan Erza sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai ibunya.

"Agh..." pekik Erza.

Dia merasakan panas dan sakit secara bersamaan pada kepalanya. Erza setengah tidak percaya kalau ibu kandungnya itu kini menjambak rambutnya. Layaknya adegan-adegan ibu tiri kejam dalam sinetron yang pernah Erza tonton saat berkunjung ke rumah Lucy Heartfillia.

"Kau dengar tidak apa yang aku bilang? Dasar murahan!"

Erza menutup kedua matanya, bersiap untuk apapun setelahnya. Meneriaki kata sabar dalam hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga, apapun yang terjadi, Flare adalah ibunya.

Tokk...tokk... tokk...

Suara ketukan di pintu menghentikan acara ibu dan anak tadi. Flare menghempaskan dengan kasar rambut merah scarlet yang tadi di jambaknya. Sontak Erza terhuyung ke samping, untungnya dia bisa menyeimbangkan diri.

"Cepat rapihkan dandananmu!" bentak Flare,"ingat anak bodoh, apapun pilihanmu setelah ini, aku takkan pernah memaafkan kesalahanmu hari ini!" tambahnya, lalu meninggalkan Erza lebih dulu.

Erza menghela nafas. Menelan kembali rasa pahit dan air mata yang nyaris tumpah lalu membuangnya keluar bersama gas CO2 dan uap air. Dia mematut diri di cermin, merapihkan kerah bajunya yang sempat ditarik-tarik tadi. Dua kancing atasnya copot, gadis itu menahannya dengan dasi.

" Kimi no tsuyoi dakara..." gumamnya pelan pada bayangan di cermin. Erza tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai...

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku tahu jalan mana yang harus aku pilih..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\/

.

.

::

Omake

::

Author's Note ;

*Melotot* ASDEFJKL!... kayaknya fic ini nggak bakalan pendek deh, so ide tiba-tiba menyembul kayak jamur kuping di kepala gue :3

Gomeeeeeeennn...

Kayaknya ngaretnya gw kali ini kebangetan banget yaks?! Ampyuuuun dehhh... *nangis-nangis*

Oh ya, semangat hari ibu yaaa..

Niat awal fic ini mau diupdet tanggal 12 desember 2015, namun apa daya waktu dan quote kokoro ini tak sempat. Maaf banget yaks, dan makasih banget buat para senpai yang udah membantu aku untuk memperbaiki cara penulisan fic-ficku yang awalnya amburadul teu pararuguh, menjadi tambah amburasutt beuki teu pararuguh (kuakui cara belajarku yang kurang serius, karena ini hobby yang jadi kerjaan di waktu senggang. Ini 100% salahku, bukan salahnya senpai-senpai kok!)

Makasih udah baca (kalo ada yang baca), fav dan follow nya juga arigato!...

Kokoro ini selalu doki-doki suru kalau setiap updet ada yg review, jadinya tambah semangat updet (^_^)9

.

.

Hontouni arigato for..

**Haze26, Nagisa Yuuki, Hanna Yoopies, Melz Moccha Leonarista**, Erza Scarlet...

Dan para silent readers ku tercinta, serta persatuan JerZa lovers seluruh dunia :D

Oh ya, juga Okaa-san sama Otou-san, teman-teman duta dan dumay, tak lupa my lil' dear sweetheart anak tetanggaku yg amaii itu... I Love You :*

.

.

.

[22-12-2015, at my bed rooms]

Oaaeummm...

Oyasumi ni yume mitte, minna-san!

.

.

CN Scarlet


	6. Chapter 6

" Kimi no tsuyoi dakara..." gumamnya pelan pada bayangan di cermin. Erza tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai...

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku tahu jalan mana yang harus aku pilih..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[warning :: Gaje, TyPo, aneh, abal,OOC,etc dst dll,...::]**

Gw dah bilang dari chap 1, kalo Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima

.

Rated T +

**Erza S x Jellal F**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Jellal Fernandes tak sempat berkedip, bahkan dia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Lelaki berambut biru itu menatapnya tak percaya. Tak hanya dia saja, bahkan sepengisi ruangan ini pun begitu. Tak ada yang percaya, satu pun. Bahkan Natsu dan Gray yang biasanya tak bisa diam hanya bisa menganga. Karena disana, Erza Scarlet. Berdiri menghadap mereka semua, mengatakan dengan pelan namun pasti bahwa dia sudah mengambil sebuah keputusannnya.

"Aku bersedia,"

Keputusan yang sulit, tapi itulah yang dia ambil. Erza menggumamkannya pelan tapi pasti, pasti terdengar oleh semua orang di ruangan itu. Saking heningnya.

"Jellal, aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

.

Charla-sensei, mematung dengan tubuh memutih. Sweadrop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, entah hari Kamis entah sudah masuk hari Jum'at, Erza masih pulas di atas singgasananya. Lain dari biasanya, dimana setiap pagi selalu terdengar suara weakker yang berisik, pagi ini kamar gadis scarlet itu sangat sunyi. Yang membangunkannya hanya cahaya mentari yang mengintip melalui jendela, gorden tipisnya bergoyang masuk ditiup angin.

Gadis itu perlahan keluar dari balik selimut baby blue tebalnya, mengutuki sejenak kilauan cahaya nakal yang membuat kedua matanya silau. Kepalanya merahnya keluar sedikit, mengidahkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu. Kemudian kedua matanya terbelalak melihat posisi hormat pada jarum jam di dinding kamarnya.

Pukul 6 : 45.

"Kuso!"

Kemarin, dia begitu lelah hingga melupakan tanggung jawab rutinnya, memperbaiki weakker strawberry cake malanng yang selalu dia lempar setiap bangun pagi. Bahkan dia sendiri lupa mengunci jendela dan menutup gorden rumah, pintu masuk pun tak yakin sudah dikunci dengan benar atau belum (kalaupun memang dia lalai, Erza tak yakin akan ada bangsat yang mampir mengingat kemampuannya soal banting-membanting sudah tersohor ke seluruh Magnolia).

Wajar saja, Erza Scarlet baru menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya kala langit sudah bertabur bintang. Ibunya, Flare Scarlet langsung pergi kembali ke luar kota-ataupun ke luar negeri, Erza sudah tidak mau ambil pusing- setelah kejadian hari itu.

Dia saja pulang diantar keluarga Fernandes, dimana Erza harus rela berdesakkan diantara si kembar Jellal dan Siegrain. Mobil_ luxurry_ mereka ternyata hanya panjang saja, nyatanya di dalam benar-benar sempit untuk satu keluarga besar. Untungnya Wendy ada dipangkuan Siegrain, membatasi ruang gerak pemuda itu agar tidak gerayangan.

Lagipula, ada pak supir berkumis seram di jok paling belakang, memegangi sepeda kesayangan calon menantu keluarga majikannya agar tidak terpental-pental sementara kepala keluarga beserta sang istri menyetir gila-gilaan di jok depan. Membuat penumpang mobil mewah itu terkocok-kocok. Mungkin naik kendaraan bak balapan liar biasa bagi mereka, tapi tidak bagi Erza. Meskipun tidak mabuk dan muntah seperti Natsu ketika naik bus, dia trauma sampai sekarang.

Bahkan tadi dia sempat memimpikan kejadian itu lagi.

"Hah, untung kemarin jalanan sepi.." gumamnya menenangkan diri sendiri. Erza mengambil handuk putih dari kastop, lalu membawanya menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya melajang, jadi jangan salah kira dia hanya gosok gigi dan cuci muka saja. Walaupun terhimpit waktu, Erza mandi tau!

Iya, mandi kadal. Gosok gigi, cuci muka, basuh badan tiga gayung. Beres.

Keluar dari sana, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7:00. Gadis itu mengerutkan kedua halisnya. Pasalnya, tadi sewaktu dia masuk kamar mandi, kamar berantakan. Namun ketika dia sudah selesai, tempat tidurnya sudah rapi sekali. Ditambah, sudah siap di atas sana semua pakaian yang diperlukannya. Seragam rok berlipit pendek hitam bermotif kotak bergaris biru-hijau, kemeja putih, rompi senada dengan warna rok, dasi lengkap dengan kaos kaki hitam panjang dan pakaian dalamnya yang- ah sudah, tak usah disebutkan secara detailnya ya-.

Turun ke bawah, gadis berhelaian scarlet itu dikejutkan lagi oleh bau-bau enak dari arah dapur. Dia sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya dan terlihat sangat manis sekarang, Erza penasaran ada apa gerangan tiba-tiba ibunya yang garang kemarin sekarang berubah menjadi malaikat.

Eh, tunggu! Kemarin jelas dia melihat Flare Scarlet pergi ke arah yang berlawanan bersama taksi jemputan. Dan sangat mustahil ibunya akan kembali dalam waktu singkat jika sudah bersama Erick. Jelas ini salah! Erza merasakan sebuah de javu pagi ini.

Dan benar saja!

Gadis itu lagi-lagi memergoki seorang laki-laki berambut biru dengan seragam sekolah menengah kejuruannya, ditambah celemek berenda milik Erza yang biasa disimpan di atas kulkas, juga bandana pink yang sangat tidak meching dengan rambutnya.

Dia sedang memasak sesuatu, terlihat sedang membalikkan masakannya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan pan, memasukan bumbu, seperti koki handal pengisi acara demo masak di salah satu televisi swasta yang Erza tongkrongi setiap hari libur. Api menyembur sesekali, saat dia mencampurkan whine dalam masakannya.

"Jellal?" tanya Erza, begitu dia selesai terpukau sejenak dengan pertunjukan barusan. "Sedang apa kau disini? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dapurku?"

"Ohayou Erza," sapanya, sembari memindahkan tumis _rattatoile_ karyanya ke dalam piring. "Maaf menghancurkan dapurmu, nanti aku bersihkan sepulang sekolah." Sekarang dia membereskan peralatan memasaknya ke dalam wadah pencucian.

Erza tersenyum tipis, dia memindahkan dua piring masakan laki-laki itu ke meja makan. Bohong! Menghancurkan apanya, Jellal bekerja sangat rapi di dapur sama seperti dia memperlakukan dapurnya ketika memasak. Ketika sampai di meja makan, kagetlah dia. Ternyata tuan Fernandes sudah memasak banyak makanan. Terlalu berlebihan jika hanya untuk sarapan.

"Hahaha... bagaimana, aku hebat kan?" Jellal muncul begitu saja dari belakang. Dia sudah tidak memakai bandana Erza tapi masih memakai celemeknya.

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di jidatnya. "Kau apakan semua bahan makananku selama sebulan, heh?"

"Ini semua bahan-bahan makananku kok, punyamu masih aman di kulkas!" Balas Jellal, sembari mengelus-elus jidatnya yang habis kena 'ciuman mesra' barusan. Dia berharap agar jangan sampai ada 'kissmark'nya juga.

Dia menghela nafas lega, Erza tak memperpanjang urusan. Gadis itu menarik kursi di seberangnya dan membalikan piring, bersiap makan jika gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa koki-tidak- diminta-tidak-diundang-datang-dan-pergi-sesuka-hati itu masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Sedang apa kau? Ayo cepat makan, kita sudah sangat terlambat!"

Readers, bangunkan Jellal jika dia merasa sedang bermimpi!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Goall!..."

Sepeda Erza masuk lebih dulu dari sepeda ontel BMX Jellal. Rambut scarletnya berkibar ditiup angin sepanjang perjalanan menuju parkiran. Dia tertawa riang merayakan kemenangannya. Mereka berdua memarkir sepeda dibawah pohon kersen, lalu berlomba lari sampai ruangan kelas. Namun kali ini Jellal lebih unggul setengah meter, Erza tak mau kalah. Suasana hatinya sangat baik hari ini, entah mengapa Jellal juga ikut-ikutan mesam-mesem.

Gray Fullbuster dan Natsu Dragneel yang sudah mesam-mesem-mesum, berjejer rapih di jendela sebagai cecak jejadian. Menikmati pemandangan di gerbang barusan, mereka bergosip yang nggak-nggak bersama kawan-kawan. Beruntung Loke-sensei sedang pergi kencan, meninggalkan hadiah sepuluh lembar soal latihan yang enggan dikerjakan. Kalau tidak, seluruh area toilet campuran, serta labolatorium kimia yang bau kutukan, menanti untuk segera dibersihkan.

Semua orang tahu, jika guru bk a.k.a bu Charla kayak macan, pak Loke ketika marah itu macam setan. Tapi tetaaaap saja ada yang doyang buat pelanggaran. Emang dasar anak-anak berandalan.

"Wooooow..." koor para cecak jejadian, begitu dua berandalan legendaris yang dari tadi sedang dibicarakan itu melintas balapan. Melewati koridor luar perpustakaan.

"Cih! Si Erza itu, munafik banget dia," kata Mirajane, pengurus kantin yang cantik itu juga siswi sekolah menengah kejuruan. Jadi ketika jam pelajaran, dia berada di kelas, sisanya di kantin. "Pura-pura benci, padahal dia seperti itu dengan Jellal-kun. Mou.." lanjutnya.

"Kun?" ulang anak-anak yang ada di situ, mengulang heran suffix tidak biasa yang dipakai Mira.

"heee, kau cemburu Mira-san?"

.

Keduanya merasa ada yang janggal ketika memasuki kelas. Harusnya ada seorang guru dengan rambut orange berkacamata dan memakai jell, serta seluruh teman-teman sekelas mereka yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran. Tapi yang ditemukannya hanya ada Lucy, Canna, dan Levi yang sedang asik facebookan.

"Ohayou Erza-chan, Jellal-san!" sapa Lucy, dia sudah selesai online rupanya. Dua gadis lainnya juga menyapa setelahnya.

"Ohayou..."

Erza Scarlet meletakkan tasnya di atas bangku miliknya, lalu bergabung dengan kumpulan itu. Merasa jadi satu-satunya anak bercelana panjang, Jellal memutuskan untuk keluar kelas. Mencari keberadaan kaum sejenisnya.

Setelah memastikan lelaki berambut azure itu benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, Lucy Heartfilia langsung merapat pada Erza. "Nee, Erza-chan, kudengar kalian berdua akan segera menikah. Apa benar?"

"Hontou?" Levi mulai keppo, "bagaimana bisa, kau dan dia kan masih sekolah?"

"Ceritakan dong, cerita!" desak Canna.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, seluruh isi sekolah juga tahu kalau Erza dan Jellal tak pernah akur. Sepanjang sejarah mereka bersekolah di sini, nama keduanya merupakan suatu pantrangan untuk satu sama lain. Semua tahu itu.

Biasanya, Erza akan marah dan menyeramkan saat seseorang menyebutkan nama Jellal. Jadi tadi Levi McGarden sengaja tidak menyebutkan nama. Tapi untuk hari ini, tiba-tiba saja mereka merasa ada yang salah dengan sahabat scarletnya. Pipinya memerah, gugup.

"E-etoo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama, kedua, dan ketiga berlalu begitu saja. Entah apa yang terjadi, Erza dan teman-temannya mengira ada acara mogok massal. Yippie! Canna Alberona, Jett dan Droy sudah merencanakan beberapa pesta kecil dan permainan-permainan seru untuk menghabiskan waktu. Bancakan, gapleh, ular tangga, atau main monopoli dengan taruhan teh botol misalnya.

Tapi mereka semua harus menghela nafas dan menelan semua bayangan kebebasan sesaat itu dalam-dalam. Karena sungguh, berharap Happy-sensei yang mendapat gelar guru teladan lima kali berturut-turut itu ikut-ikutan seperti yang lainnya itu...

mustahil!

"Minna-san, seperti yang kita semua ketahui, kelezatan seekor ikan dilihat dari ukuran, bobot, usia dan..."

blaa.. blaa.. blaa..

Lucy Heartfilia menguap lebar di bangkunya, kedua paling belakang. Tepat di sebelah Gray Fullbuster yang selalu melihat kearahnya dengan penuh gairah, seperti biasanya. Anak gadis bang Jude Heartfillia si juragan jengkol blok C itu memang paling anti sama pelajaran Happy-sensei. Belajar biologi, tapi yang dibahas tentang "sejarah ikan," atau "bagaimana cara membuat ikan sedap," dan atau "macam-macam ikan yang sedap dibuat sashimi.", yare.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya gadis blonde itu saja yang bosan, seluruh kelas juga. Aku yakin, readers pun jenuh jika dihadapkan dengan kelas anti maenstream seperti itu. Mau protes, namun protes itu tindakan yang sangat berpengaruh pada nilai di rapormu nanti. Begitu-begitu juga, Happy-sensei sangat 'sesuatu' jika berurusan dengan nilai.

Jika kau lihat di bangku ke tiga dari samping kanan dekat jendela, bangku paling depan. Erza duduk melamun menatap ke depan. Dia tidak peduli meski di sebelahnya Mirajane terus mencuri-curi pandang, pada Jellal yang duduk terhalang gadis scarlet itu. Sudah biasa, namun biasanya dia akan menoleh ke kiri dan memberinya deathglare yang seolah bilang 'diam, atau kucokel matamu!'.

"Kau beruntung nee, Erza. Jellal itu orang yang sangat menghormati perempuan, bahkan dia lebih memilih membawakan aku bento daripada menciumku saat kencan. Beda dengan Natsu, dia sih sebaliknya.. hahaha.."

Perkataan Lucy kembali terngiang dan menari memenuhi kepalanya. Tadi saat jam pertama dan kedua, teman-teman perempuannya yang pernah dipacari Jellal mendatanginya di kelas. Dia kira, mereka semua akan mengamuk, menangis, atau apalah yang selalu dilakukan cewek ketika menemukan pacar calon istri dari mantan kekasihnya. Seperti di film-film.

Namun nyatanya, mereka duduk membuat sebuah majelis lalu menceritakan pengalaman-pengalamannya ketika menjalin hubungan dengan Jellal. Awalnya Erza jengah, ingin keluar kelas dan melakukan apapun –asal tidak disana- jika Levi McGarden tidak mencegahnya dengan mengatakan "kau kan membencinya tapi kau akan menikahinya, Erza-san. Setidaknya, kami ingin membantu."

Yang artinya ; diam, dan dengarkan.

Mereka semua tahu, Erza sangat membenci pemuda azure itu. Pasti sangat berat untuk menerima orang yang sangat kau benci menjadi suamimu, bisa damai saja sudah untung. Karena itu, begitu mereka mendengar kabar JerZa akan menikah, mereka semua ingin membantu. Yah, meskipun tidak membuat keduanya saling jatuh cinta, mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih mudah. Thinking that better.

"Kau tahu, Jellal itu pintar memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah."kata Levi. Dulu dia pernah menginap di rumah pria azure itu karena Wendi, adik Jellal adalah sahabat penanya.

'Iya aku tahu, dia bahkan sering memakai dapurku seenaknya,' Batin Erza.

"Aku ingat, dia itu sangat kuat. Jellal pernah menolongku dari para penjahat ketika aku pulang dari supermarket."

'itu aku baru tahu..'

"Ah iya, aku pernah dengar dari Gray kalau punya Jellal itu lumayan besar dan panj**g. Kau harus memastikannya!.."

Erza menggeleng-geleng kepalanya yang memerah. 'cukup sudah! Jangan buat aku mengingat perkataan nista Canna yang satu itu.'

"Ada apa Erza Scarlet?" tanya Happy-sensei, tak terasa papan tulis sudah penuh dengan teori tentang ikan sejak terakhir dia fokus. Tambahan, ada soal essay juga. "Cepat kerjakan soal nomer pertama di papan tulis!"

Shit!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu cepat, secepat Natsu mencampurkan cairan-cairan aneh dan menambah polusi aroma kutukan di lab kimia. Atau secepat miss Charla memarahi Gray yang ketahuan telanjang pantat di koridor sekolah. Cepat manapun, yang paling cepat dari yang tercepat itu perkiraan waktu yang dimiliki Erza Scarlet dan Jellal Fernandes.

Saat bel pulang berbunyi, gadis scarlet itu diseret Sagitarius-sensei dari ruang klub juudo. Begitupun pria azure yang dibegal Taurus si penjaga sekolah di pintu gerbang. Tanpa peringatan, atau pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu mereka digusur ke ruang guru.

Sekarang disinilah mereka berdua. Jellal Fernandes yang menggerutu pelan tentang rencana-rencana bersantainya sepulang sekolah dan Erza Scarlet yang punya rencana membanting Natsu dan Gray di klub. Rencana-rencana mereka terpaksa dibatalkan.

Mereka kini duduk berhadapan. Dibatasi dengan meja yang diatasnya ada camilan, teh panas, dan dokumen pernikahan.

Tunggu..

Dokumen pernikahan? Kenapa cepat sekali?

"Bukankah sensei bilang kami menikah seminggu lagi?"

"Oh dear," dengus Loke-sensei, mengedip genit ke arah Erza. Sepertinya beliau kembali ke sekolah setelah kencan. Jellal mendeathglare melalui punggung guru genit itu, lalu memasang senyuman psycopath saat beliau berbalik ke arahnya "kemarin aku bilang secepatnya. Kalian harus siap."

"Yo, Er-chan!" seorang kakek botak berkumis datang memasuki ruangan itu. Melambai penuh percaya diri sembari memasuki ruangan itu, lalu duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Erza. "Hai Jellal, jadi ini yang akan kau nikahi?"

"Kakek, apa maksudmu? Apa kalian saling kenal?" tanya Erza yang kebingungan dengan reaksi adik dari kakek lelakinya, begitu beliau melihat laki-laki di depannya.

"Yah, kami bertemu di mushola. Aku sedikit bercerita padanya, kakek ini banyak membantuku." Jawab Jellal dengan senyuman yang ditunjukkan untuk Makarov Dreyar, "arigato."

"Jujur aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau gadis yang akan kau nikahi adalah cucuku sendiri," gurau Makarov sembari tertawa. Jellal menggaruk telinganya yang tak gatal, sedangkan Erza sudah memberikan tatapan membunuh ke arahnya. Seolah berteriak, brengsek lu udah curhat sembarangan! Untung aja nih kakek gue. "Astaga... dunia begitu sempit!"

"Baiklah, karena wali Erza sudah hadir, mari kita percepat proses pernikahannya." kata Happy-sensei, yang duduk di sebelah Jellal. Sensei laki-laki juga mengisi tempat di sekitar Jellal sedangkan sensei perempuan mengisi tempat di sekitar Erza. "Kalian siap?"

Jellal dan Erza hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalian yang diluar, cepat masuk!" tambah Happy-sensei sebelum benar-benar memulai upacara sakral seadanya itu. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Levi dan Ultear memasuki ruangan itu dan menempati tempat sedekat mungkin dengan kedua mempelai.

Pernikahan itu berlangsung dengan khidmat. Dimulai dengan sambutan singkat, akad, dan diakhiri dengan syahadat. Jellal dan Erza resmi menjadi suami istri yang sah. Mereka menandatangani surat-surat nikah agar tercatat dalam dokumen negara. Happy, Charla, Loke, dan Aries menandatangani lembar saksi sebagai perwakilan guru dan Gray, Natsu, dan Lucy menandatanganinya juga sebagai perwakilan murid. Terakhir dan yang paling penting, Jellal memberikan sebuah mas kawin berupa cincin platina turun temurun keluarga Fernandes yang selalu tersemat di jari kelingkingnya. Dan itu pas sekali di jari manis Erza, semua orang bertepuk tangan memberi selamat.

Mereka pun bubar setelahnya, menyisakan Taurus si penjaga sekolah dan kedua mempelai.

Diantara dokumen-dokumen itu, ada selembar catatan peraturan yang dibawa pulang. Isinya sederetan rules sederhana yang dibuat oleh sekolah, dimana mereka berdua melanggarnya akan langsung dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat dari sana. Jellal menandatanganiya dengan cepat, sedangkan Erza membacanya terlebih dahulu.

Dahinya berkerut, bibirnya cemberut, tanda isi peraturannya mungkin saja membuat orang sakit perut. Matahari masih di pertengahan langit, belum senja dan mereka duduk-duduk saja di pinggiran trotoar jalan Blue Pegasus. Depan sekolah yang gerbangnya sudah digembok pak Taurus.

"Erza, memangnya apa sih isi peraturannya?" tanya Jellal penasaran, "apakah sesulit itu sampai lu susah tanda tanganinnya?"

Erza menjitak jidat suaminya itu sebelum menjawab, "makannya, lo baca dulu sebelum tanda-tangan!" lalu membacakan isinya ;

Pertama, pernikahan ini berlangsung tanpa batasan waktu.

(Jellal menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.)

Kedua, dilarang keras melakukan hubungan biologis selama masa bersekolah.

"Sudah pasti, tidak akan!" imbuh keduanya.

Ketiga, rahasiakan hubungan suami-istri di luar sekolah jika mengaku murid sekolah menengah kejuruan ini. Diluar itu, terserah saja.

"Yup, itu mudah!" sahut Jellal.

Keempat, tidak boleh tidur bersama karena hal itu akan mengacu pada poin kedua.

Kelima, semoga bahagia!

Jellal mengerutkan kening heran setelah mendengarkan isi kertas itu. "Itu kan peraturan mudah, cepat tanda tangan gih!"

"Hei," gadis itu memberi jeda, lalu melanjutkan...

"Pinjem pulpen dong!"

GUBRAK!...

Jellal jomplang ke selokan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Berbagi =**

**Haii semuanya, makasih ya yang udah baca dan ngikutin fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. Maaf banget sempat hiatus lama. Karena lusa aku udah back to school, minta do'a restu saja dari semuanya supaya saya bisa memperbaiki nilai raporku yang bobrok. Hai! Watashi no gambarimasuuu...**

**Ingatkan saya untuk segera melanjutkan fic ini yaa **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigato buat yang udah review, bersedia baca dan review lagi? **

**.**

**.**

**Endang CN Scarlet **

(follow twitter at; euis_ecn / like fanspage fb : CN Scarlet)


	7. Chapter 7

"Tadaima..."

"Kau, sedang apa kau kemari? Temani isterimu sana!"

"Bu.."

"Jangan berani menginjak rumah ini tanpa membawa isteri Scarlet-mu, tuan Fernandes!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[warning :: Gaje, TyPo, aneh, abal,OOC,etc dst dll,...::]**

Gw dah bilang dari chap 1, kalo Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima

.

Rated T +

**Erza S x Jellal F**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru memeluk sebuah tas punggung besar yang terlihat berat di pinggir jalan Fairy Tail Blok D. Dari pakaian sekolah menengah kejuruan yang masih dipakainya, tersemat nama Jellal Fernandes yang agak bengkok ke dalam. Debu dan polusi, tas berisi pakaian, wajah lesu ditambah belum mandi, membuatnya mendalami perannya sebagai gelandangan.

Yah, walaupun wajah ganteng itu tidak mendukung sama sekali.

Tujuannya adalah rumah bercat _pinkish_ seperti helaian rambut Natsu, yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah asalnya. Hanya terhalang satu rumah. Hunian minimalis yang hanya dihuni gadis scarlet yang telah resmi menjadi istri sahnya sejak kemarin itu mampu dijangkau hanya dalam sepuluh langkah kuadrat.

Jellal hendak mengetuk tepat ketika pintu terbuka dari dalam. Penampakkan sang istri sah, yang tidak sudi mengakuinya sebagai suami, terlihat berkacak pinggang dengan bibir mengerucut. "Ngapain lo di sini?"

"Etto..." lelaki itu mencoba mencari alasan, tapi, bohong itu dosa. Terlebih dia tidak bisa berbohong.

"Gue diusir, jadi, boleh nggak gue numpang di sini?"

"Nggak!"

Tatapan mematikan terpancar dari kedua manik sewarna madu sang gadis Scarlet dibalas tatapan memelas seimut mata marmut oleh kedua manik hitam kehijauan itu. Erza menghela nafas. "Oke, masuklah."

Keadaan rumah sama kusutnya kayak wajah yang punya rumah. Jellal Fernandes tak sempat berkedip menyaksikan keanehan rumah yang selalu rapi ini, selama riwayat dia berkunjung tanpa permisi, rumah ini biasanya selalu rapi dan bersih. Ini sih kebalikannya.

"Sorry, nggak ada kamar lain di sini selain kamar gue untuk malam ini. Besok gue beresin kamar bawah yang sekarang jadi gudang, lo bisa tinggal di sana mulai besok. Jellal?"

Erza sudah sampai di depan tangga menuju lantai dua, tapi begitu dia menoleh suami barunya itu tidak ada mengekorinya. Dia kembali dan menemukan tuan Fernandes sedang beres-beres di ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga.

"Bisa tidak sih memperlakukan rumahku seperti seorang tamu yang baik?"

"Kalau begitu, berhenti mengotori rumahmu sendiri dan aku akan berhenti menganggap ini seperti di rumah sendiri!" sindir Jellal, sembari terus membereskan barang-barang.

Erza menghela nafas lagi, kembali ke sana dan membawa tas besar itu ke kamarnya. Membiarkan sendiri si rambut biru yang senang sekali mencuri pekerjaan perempuan. Terserah saja, toh, tidak merugikan juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 6 sore dan gadis berhelaian scarlet itu baru selesai memperbaiki weekker strawberry cheesse cake di kamarnya ketika ada bau-bau sedap menguar dari arah dapur. Makan malam sudah siap. Dia turun dari kamarnya dan mendapati Jellal, lagi-lagi, dengan celemek milik Erza di ruang makan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Erza dingin.

Jellal hanya menggendikkan bahunya. Duduk manis di kursi yang biasa diduduki kepala keluarga, lalu makan dengan tenang setelah berdo'a. Pakaian seragamnya sudah berganti kaos gambar bunga-bunga, hadiah deterjen lebaran lalu, dan kolor hijau pasar Magnolia. Sama sekai tidak merusak kadar ketampanannya.

Erza masih berbaut seifuku, berbanding kebalikannya. Duduk selang satu kursi dari lelaki itu dan melakukan aktifitas yang sama. Kalau saja gadis scarlet itu sama seperti Lucy, Mira, ataupun gadis lainnya, dia pasti makan dengan memakai segala tatakrama a la table manner yang selalu dipakai orang-orang kaya. Tapi ini Erza loh!

Lihat saja. Kaki kanan naik ke atas kursi, menampilkan kolor seperempat kaki warna hitam dari balik rok berlipitnya, piring diangkat dengan tangan kiri lalu makan langsung menggunakan tangan. Sudah begitu, kelima jarinya ikut mencomot nasi besar-besar dari piring. Banyak berceceran ke meja. Tripikal bar-bar sekali.

Kalau saja yang makan bersamanya bukan Jellal, sekali lagi, kalau bukan dia. Para pria sudah lari tunggang langgang dari meja itu melihat kelakuannya. Lelaki biru itu juga syok. Padahal ya, di sekolah jelas Erza Scarlet selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam pelajaran bimbingan karir bu Charla setelah Mirajane, harusnya tidak diragukan lagi betapa sopannya dia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Erza sambil melamoti seluruh jemarinya, pada Jellal yang hanya melongo meninggalkan makanannya. Makan malam milik gadis itu sudah bersih. Erza meneguk habis segelas air di meja lalu bilang "yaudah, aku naik duluan!"

Jellal masih mematung di tempatnya, lalu mengangguk pelan. Memakan sisa pangannya sendiri kemudian membereskan bekas dinner perdana bersama sang istri yang jauh dari kata romantis, dia mendengus geli sembari membersihkan meja. Masih tidak percaya sudah menikah. Bahkan usianya masih tujuh belas jalan.

"Fuh..."

Erza Scarlet, mengintip Jellal melakukan pekerjaan rumah dari tangga. Rencananya mengerjai lelaki itu sukses besar. Dia melihat Jellal mendengus kasar tadi, pasti, lelaki itu pasti menyesal sudah menikahinya.

Gadis itu tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati. Dia akan membayangkan bagaimana nantinya setelah bercerai. Mengambil kuliah ke perguruan tinggi, lalu mencari lelaki idaman yang akan memanjakannya siang dan malam. Ah, Erza jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari itu.

"AHEM!"

Manik madu itu melotot, Erza berbalik kaku dan mendapati Jellal berkacak pinggang bersama sapu tepat di sebelahnya. "K-kau.."

"Istriku," demi apapun juga, Erza ingin muntah mendengar kata mengerikan itu keluar dari mulut si rambut biru. "Cepat mandi dan ganti baju! Duh, badanmu sudah sebau ketek Natsu.." lanjut Jellal sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang tidak pegang sapu di depan hidung.

Erza jelas tersinggung, perempatan tercetak di pelipisnya "coba katakan sekali lagi?" tantangnya.

"Mau mandi sendiri atau kumandikan?"

Dan jawaban seperti itu yang dia dapatkan. Wajah Erza nyaris memerah tak terkendali. "B-bodoh!"

"Hihihi..." Jellal terkekeh di ujung tangga di lantai satu melihat istrinya lari tunggang-langgang menuju kamar. Suara pintu dibanting menyusul setelahnya.

"Aku benar-benar menikah, dengan perempuan yang sangat merepotkan!"

Lalu wajah si rambut biru bersemu lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jellal Fernandes memasuki kamar di sebelah tangga di lantai dua rumah keluarga Scarlet, lalu kembali keluar setelah membuka pintunya sesaat. Rona-rona merah itu kembali berjaya di sana. Erza baru saja selesai mandi, sedang memakai pakaian di dalam sana. Sebagai pria normal non maho, tentu itu membuat sesuatu bergemuruh di dada.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?"

Erza keluar dengan memakai baju tidur heartcruez warna ungu beberapa detik kemudian. Jellal segera berbalik dan menunduk "maaf," katanya tiba-tiba. Membuat halis Erza terangkat satu.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah," kini lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya jelalatan ke arah guci berdebu dekat jendela. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "P-pokoknya aku minta maaf aja."

"Hoh,"Erza mengangguk paham, "kau melihatku memakai baju ya?" tebaknya sambil menyeringai. Dan itu tepat sasaran.

"M-memang kenapa?" wajah Jellal benar-benar merah, dia mengekori Erza memasuki kamar, "a-aku hanya melihat t-t-tubuh istriku sendiri," niat hati ingin menggoda sang Scarlet, tapi malah dia sendiri yang gugup. Duh, Jellal menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya terbanting ke kasur karena Erza.

"Huh, aku tidak sudi menjadi istrimu sebe_"

"Aku cinta kau!"

Kedua mata Erza melotot kaget, disambut oleh kedua manik Jellal yang terbuka perlahan. Tatapannya lembut dengan wajah bersemu. Erza tanpa sadar menahan nafas di atas tubuh pria yang menyelipkan surai scarlet miliknya ke belakang telinga. Reaksinya lamban.

"Eh?"

"Aku mencintai istriku, apa itu salah?" Jellal bisa merasakan pipi Erza yang menghangat di kedua tangan lebarnya. Dia harus mengakui kalau gadis ini memang cantik dari dekat.

Erza beranjak dan duduk dengan benar di sebelah lelaki itu, dia tertawa.

"Katakan itu pada gadis lain, mereka pasti sangat senang. Aku tidak mau ditipu playboy hina sepertimu!"

"Hei," Jellal bangkit duduk. "Ini pertama kalinya aku bilang begitu pada perempuan, kau tahu?"

"Ya ya ya, kau juga katakan hal yang seperti itu pada mereka. Mengesalkan!"

Erza mencubiti gemas pipi Jellal ke kanan dan kiri dengan pelan. Lelaki itu diam saja, pura-pura marah. Dia sedang berfikir, mencerna perkataan istrinya barusan. Sampai pada satu kesimpulan yang membuatnya menyeringai lebar. "Kau cemburu ya?"

"I-idiiiih, amit-amit!"

"Hahaha..." sebuah bantal hello kitty melayang kearahnya, yang langsung dia tangkis a la a la ksatria, "nggak apa-apa kok, aku sangat senang kau merasa begitu."

"Tapi aku benci sifatmu yang satu itu!"

Jellal menatap Erza yang menguap lebar sesaat, gadis itu mulai memejamkan matanya di sudut ranjang. "Kau itu pembohong jahanam!" dan menguap lagi.

"Diam dan tidurlah," ucap lelaki itu sambil menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan selimut biru Erza. Mengelus surai scarlet itu dan mengecupnya sesaat sebelum menyusul menuju alam mimpi.

"_Oyasumi_ _ni_ _yume_ _mitte_, Er-_chan_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_!"

"_Yo, Ohayou mo_!"

Kehidupan baru di bulan Juli, sekolah menengah kejuruan ramai dengan kerumunan anak-anak kelas dua yang naik tahta menuju kelas tiga. Seorang gadis bersurai scarlet ada diantara mereka semua, meregangkan tangannya ke atas, sampai otot-otot pinggangnya berderak mengerikan.

"Kau kenapa Erza-san?" tanya gadis berambut pirang dengan pakaian cosplay seekor kelinci, sangat kontras dengan Erza dan pakaian merah dan apron pink berendanya yang bau dapur.

"Gara-gara dia," Erza Scarlet menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut biru yang sedang memperbaiki burner di ujung tangga dengan dagunya, "badanku pegal semua!"

Tiba-tiba wajah ayu Lucy Heartfillia langsung berubah merah-merah. Dia membekap mulut menganganya dengan kedua tangan berbungkus kostum. "Astaga.." gumamnya.

Memang sudah memasuki bulan ketiga sejak pernikahan dini itu terjadi di sini, Erza Scarlet –mungkin sekarang Fernandes – baru saja memberitahukan berita mengejutkan seperti barusan. Otak anak bang Jude, juragan jengkol kaya itu langsung berfikir pada hal-hal yang 'begini-begitu'. Tapi lain di delusi lain pula di kenyataan.

"Kau kenapa Lucy?"

Lucy hendak menjawab dengan kecurigaannya yang macam-macam, tapi suara ketua kelas baru berambut salam (entah siapa yang mengajukan pemuda pink cablak (yang selalu meracuni lab kimia itu) sebagai ketua kelas) mengintrupsi semua anak buahnya.

"Yosh, minna! Kita akan membuka gerbang. Bersiaplah untuk bludakkan pelanggan, aku mulai bersemangat!"

Yang artinya, pameran tahunan sekolah akan segera dimulai.

Semua orang partisipan segera berhamburan menuju stand masing-masing. Lucy pamit menuju tim cheers yang lain, di gerbang paling depan. Maskot kelas memang diwakilkan pada para pemandu sorak berisik, awalnya, Erza yang akan memakai pakaian kelinci itu kalau saja Jellal tidak mencekik Gray sang ketua pelaksana kegiatan dengan ide-ide gilanya.

Gadis bersurai scarlet sepunggung itu kembali ke dapur. Kelas mereka membuka sebuah caffe, yang menyediakan dessert dan juga makanan sederhana lainnya. Erza kebagian mengurus hidangan di bagian belakang, sementara para laki-laki tampan didandani bak butler untuk melayani pelanggan.

"Zha, satu coffelate dan dua cake!"

"Oke!"

"Erza, dua moccachino dan pancake!"

"Siap!"

Erza benar-benar sibuk mengatur pesanan dan para bawahannya di dapur. Ini tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya, pelanggan caffe tiba-tiba banyak seperti air bah. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi apa dikata, dia sendiri tak bisa pergi saking sibuknya.

"Erza-san, cream wipped dan ocha kita habis!" teriak Wendy, yang bertugas mengatur masalah minuman bersama Lissana. Canna, Bisca, Mira, dan Laki juga sibuk mengatur makanan. Tak ada orang lain di dapur yang bisa disuruh selain dirinya sendiri yang meluangkan waktu. Lagipula, kunci kantin Mirajane ada padanya.

"Akan segera kuambil!"

Erza menyerahkan nampan pesanan penuh pada Gray di pintu kucing sebelum keluar dari dapur. Harus melewati caffe dan menerobos antrian untuk bisa ke kantin Mirajane dan menambah persediaan. Namun, bukannya menemukan antrian panjang di pintu, dia malah menemukan si rambut biru dengan setelan butler yang sedang mencatat pesanan. Dikerubuni banyak wanita.

"Jellal-kun, kami pesan makanan terenak di sini. Tapi kau yang layani kami!"

"Jellal-kun, jadilah pacarku!"

"Jellal-kun, kau sangat cocok menjadi menantuku!"

"Jellal-kun..."

A-apa-apaan ini?

Dahi Erza berkedut tak suka menyaksikan pemandangan di meja nomer 12 itu. Menggelikan. Dia melihat suami-ah, tetangganya dikerubuni perempuan genit berbagai usia, dan ia tidak suka. Ralat. Sangat tidak suka.

Maka refleks saja Erza berteriak, "suamiku!"

Yang langsung membungkam setiap mulut di sana.

Hanya ada alunan lembut piano dan biola dari tape recorder, semua orang menatap aneh ke arah Erza. Bahkan orang-orang di dapur menghentikan sejenak aktifitas mereka. Erza menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi. Mengutuki kata keramat yang barusan terucap. Pasal sekian dalam peraturan itu telah dilanggarnya dengan tidak sengaja.

"Iya?" itu adalah respon terbaik dari seorang Jellal Fernandes, para wanita saling berbisik.

Terlanjur basah, nyebur saja sekalian. Erza pun berucap keras-keras, "sayang, b-bisakah kau ambilkan wipped dan ocha bubuk di kantin Mira?" dengan sumpah serapah serta dalam hati kecilnya. Memalukan, memalukan, memalukan.

"Oke!"

Sang Fernandes memberikan pekerjaan asalnya pada siswa berbaju butler di sebelah demi memenuhi permintaan gadis itu, setelah menangkap dengan mantap kunci kantin yang dilempar barusan, senyuman tersebar sepanjang perjalanan. Hatinya bersenandung riang entah mengapa.

Berbeda halnya dengan sang pemilik rambut scarlet. Kembali ke dapur dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus, dia langsung pundung sekalipun tak ada seorang pun teman wanita yang meledeknya. Mana berani, sekali berucap salah alih-alih tabung elpiji dua belas kilo melayang.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" runtuknya, sembari menyincang lembaran negi tak bersalah dengan maso. Siswi wanita lainnya hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

Lain halnya dengan raut suram yang ditunjukan seorang gadis manis lain, surai strauss panjang yang diikat ke samping itu terlihat kelam tertutup aura sang pemilik. Menunduk sambil bergumam mengutuk. Cake tart di hadapannya seakan terasa asam seketika.

"Kenapa harus Jellal, sih?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Ciyeee yang kirain fic ini tamat... buru2 amat sih? Ini tuh fic sejarahku sejak merayap di ffn. Enak aja tamatnya maensteam, Erza belum ketabrak truk, terus Jellal belum amnesia, tenang aja. Pokoknya fic ini akan berlanjut bagaimanapun caranya! (author nyebelin)

Oke, makasih buat para readers (termasuk gw sendiri) dan repiewers, pollowers dan juga paporiters, makasih banyak-banyak atas segala pujian dan ejekannya di review. Aku terima dengan sangat senang (dan maso). Juga para pecinta fic rated M, aku minta maaf fic fandom Fairy Tail yang di belakang bakalan ditunda keupdetannya sampai lebaran. Selama bulan suci ini aku mau fokus dulu belajar membatik nada dan juga menyelesaikan rate aman. Nggak menutup kemungkinan fic-fic maso bakalan terbit.

Selamat ulang tahun buat cinta pertama, dan si teteh maru perdana yang galak. Aku nggak nyangka ultah kalian barengan. Walau telat, aku persembahkan fic ini buat kalian. *kechuptendang*

Sekali lagi mohon ma'af lahir batin ya, minna-san.

Kalian boleh protes sesukanya di kotak review, tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya :33

.

.

.

.

CN SCARLET

11.06.16

[np ; Leia]


	8. Chapter 8

Jellal dan Siegrain

Dua anak kembar yang lahir benar-benar bersamaan tanpa selang waktu gara-gara operasi ketika itu.

Ayah, ibu, bahkan dokter-dokter yang terlibat pun berdebat. Demi menentukan yang mana yang menduduki posisi adik atau kakak.

Hingga satu keputusan dibuat...

"Siapa yang menikah duluan, dia yang menjadi kakak!"

Dan menjadi kontrak tidak tertulis yang dinantikan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[warning :: Gaje, TyPo, aneh, abal,OOC,etc dst dll,...::]**

Gw dah bilang dari chap 1, kalo Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima

.

Rated T +

**Erza S x Jellal F**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

**[Malam lajang Jellal]**

"Serius kau kak?" tanya Wendy, kedua kembar Fernandes berpaling bersamaan. Mengabaikan buku dan tugas, terfokus pada adik bungsu mereka berdua. Maklum saja, keluarga Fernandes yang harmonis punya dua anak sulung, dan hanya gadis berambut biru panjang itu yang selalu menjadi penengah bila permasalahan anak sulung tunggal menjadi topik pembicaraan.

"Iya, aku akan menikah duluan!" ulang Jellal angkuh, senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya yang tak ada beda-bedanya dengan Siegrain, kembali berucap "dengan begitu aku yang menjadi kakak tertua di sini. Hahaha..." tawa nista menyusul setelahnya.

"No, nothing, couldn't, haven't, never ever everr!" susul Siegrain tidak terima.

"Lantas apa harapanmu Sieg?" Jellal menyeringai, "pacar pun kau tak punya!"

"Kau.. sembarangan!"

"Cukuuuuuuppp..."

Wendy merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah kakak-kakaknya yang kurang kerjaan. Wajah imut nan moe itu dibuat masam-masam. "Kalian ini tetap kakakku, yah, walau nanti bertambah kakak ipar tapi kalian berdua tetap kakakku!"

"Maaf..." kata keduanya berbarengan. Jellal mengambil sisir di nakas sedangkan Siegrain mengambil beberapa karet dan jepitan. Salah satu rutinitas yang sangat tidak mendukung bagi wajah-wajah ganteng itu, nyalon, akan segera dimulai.

Yah begitulah jadinya. Kedua anak kembar itu akan akur kembali jika sedang dihadapkan pada adik bungsu kesayangan mereka. Cinta mengalahkan segalanya istilahnya, yang pada akhir-akhirnya, Wendy Fernandes pasrah-pasrah saja rambut biru panjangnya dijadikan objek percobaan kedua pria _azure_ itu. Daripada berantem?

Jangan aneh. Sudah biasa kok!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sore itu...]**

"WHAT THE?!"

Siegrain Fernandes melotot setengah tidak percaya ketika kembarannya mengibar-ngibarkan sebuah buku bersampul cokelat tua. Tepat di depan hidung bangirnya. Sore itu ruang keluarga Fernandes penuh gerutuan salah satu kembar jomblo tersisa, yang mengejar-ngejar si Pembawa Masalah mengelilingi rumah.

"Jellal, Siegrain, bisa kalian berhenti bersikap seperti anak-anak?!"

Sebuah teriakkan dari dapur menghentikan keduanya. Mama Aquarius murka, itu artinya keduanya harus segera bergegas ke tekape, kalau tidak mau di cap anak durhaka. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai kedua putra Fernandes yang sama-sama tidak mau kalah dalam segala hal itu berada di dapur. Mengerjakan apapun yang biasanya menjadi tugas perempuan.

"Ma, apa ini sudah mengembang?" tanya Wendy, sedang mengaduk adonan pancake sejak seperempat jam yang lalu. Aquarius mengangguk. Senyuman terkembang di wajah si bungsu.

"Ma, dengan begini aku jadi kakak tertua 'kan?" tanya Jellal penuh harap, sambil membantu mencetak _cookies_ pada loyang yang telah diberi mentega dan tepung. Yup, keluarga itu sedang membuat snack untuk kudapan ringan di kantor-kantor perusahaan Fernandes. Lumayan untuk berhemat.

Ditanya begitu, Aquarius malah mengkerut, "Hm? Memangnya kau sudah menikah?"

"Sudah dong, tadi siang, dan ini pernikahan resmi yang sah!" Jellal berbangga diri. Sang ibu tercinta malah tertawa penuh ketidak percayaan.

"Hahaha, masa sih? Kalau begitu mana istri Scarlet yang kau banggakan itu, heh?!"

"I-itu.." Jellal mulai gagap. Kedua saudara kandungnya terkekeh kecil yang langsung dibagi deathglare –khusus Siegrain.

"Jellal," Aquarius mulai memasuki mode serius. Centong bekas kocokan di tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk dramatis.

"Sudah berapa kali mama mengajarimu, jangan pernah meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu sekalipun itu hal kecil!"

Siegrain tersenyum manis penuh modus, centong di tangan Aquarius gantian menghadap diriya, "itu berlaku juga bagimu, Sieg!" membuat senyumnya jadi kecut.

"Kalian ini laki-laki. Dan aku tidak pernah melahirkan anak-anak yang tidak menghargai, menyayangi, apalagi sampai menelantarkan istrinya. Jangan pernah mengaku sebagai keturunan Fernandes jika sampai ada diantara kalian yang mengecewakan perempuan, apalagi sampai membuatnya menangis. Walau hanya setetes!"

Jellal dan Siegrain meneguk ludah susah-susah.

Kalimat barusan memang bukanlah nasihat yang hanya didengar dari kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri, bagi mereka, itu merupakan salah satu dari ribuan hukum norma tidak tertulis dalam keluarga. Langgar sekali maka tiada ampun. Nama akan dicoret dari keluarga Fernandes, alamat jadi kuli, dan takkan ada warisan buat masa depan pun menghantui. Kedua anak adam itu mulai paranoid.

Aquarius dan Scorpio sangat-sangat tegas dang keras mendidik anak-anaknya yang tiga. Terutama yang laki-laki. Mereka menjejalkan segala aturan moral dan pelajaran-pelajaran norma sejak dua kembar itu menginjak remaja. Berkat itu semua, jadilah keduanya seperti malaikat dibalik topeng iblis ketika berada di luar rumah.

"Kalau kau Wendy, sebagai wanita kau hanya perlu setia pada suamimu kelak. Cukup mencintainya dan jangan pernah berfikir untuk menghianatinya, ingat, suamimu bukan pacar ataupun sahabat laki-laki terdekatmu!"

Dan itu adalah prinsip hidup perempuan Fernandes, sungguh beda sekali dengan ajaran keras absolut yang (terlanjur) mendarah daging pada si kembar. Jellal tak habis pikir bisa terlahir dari keluarga seperti itu, tanpa sadar, sudah mencetak tiga loyang _cookies_ bundar.

Aquarius sedang mengganti loyang dalam open dengan loyang-loyang berisi adonan cetak basah.

"Kau dengar itu Jelly?" bisik Siegrain, bibir Jellal tersenyum masam.

"Jangan begitu Sieg, kita sama-sama di didik dengan ajaran seperti itu!"

"Loh, kok kamu masih di sini?"

Lalu kembali dan mendapati kedua putra kembarnya masih lengkap mencetak kue. Jellal dan Siegrain pasang muka heran yang sama, kayak dua wajah yang di copy-paste dalam photoshop, sangat mirip. "Memang aku harus kemana, bu?"

Salah satu yang berbicara, sudah pasti Jellal. Si anak sulung baru naik tahta. "Tentu saja rumah istrimu, memang kemana lagi? bukannya katamu, kau sudah menikah dan sah."

Skak math!

"Bu, mereka baru menikah tadi. Kata Jellal-nii pernikahannya mendadak, jadi mungkin saja Erza-nee tidak tahu atau belum siap." Wendy membela, hati Jellal dipenuhi bunga-bunga tak kasat mata, "jadi bagaimana kalau besok saja?"

"Baiklah, lagipula istrimu itu rumahnya tidak jauh juga.."

.

Singkatnya, esok hari Jellal Fernandes benar-benar terusir secara resmi dari rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Normaly]**

"JELLAL, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!"

Sebuah teriakkan menggema pagi hari Minggu di rumah bercat pinkish. Burung-burung yang bertengger sepanjang kabel listrik yang malang melintang di Jalan Fairy Tail Blok D langsung bubar. Para tetangga yang lewat sudah tidak saling berbisik, hanya tersenyum maklum, dengan beberapa diantaranya mesem mesum.

Biasa pengantin baru, batin mereka. Terimakasih kepada Siegrain, si ganteng yang belakangan nangkring di tukang sayur dan akrab dengan ibu-ibu sekitar, menyebar luas berita privat masalah pernikahan dini kakak kembarnya yang baru naik tahta. Berita itu tersebar luas dari mulut ke mulut dan kuping ke kuping dalam berbagai versi seenak hati, membuat Jellal malas belanja selain di pasar Haergion.

"JAUHKAN BENDA ITU!"

Yajima-san. Pemilik toko roti dan kue-kue manis yang membatasi rumah kedua keluarga yang menjadi besan baru, tersedak segelas susu cokelat. Gigi seri palsunya loncat entah kemana, semua gara-gara keributan pengantin baru di kamar mereka.

"TIDAK JELLAL, HENTIKAN, KYAAA!..."

Beberapa orang ibu-ibu yang lewat membawa balita menyumpal kuping anak-anaknya dengan tangan. Wajah mereka merah-merah. Yajima-san juga. Bahkan Makarov, kakek yang biasa itiqaf di mushola, hendak datang mengantar paket untuk cucunya sendiri memilih berbelok ke rumah sahabat sepermainannya. Takut mengganggu katanya.

Lama-lama aku penasaran juga. Apa sih yang sebenarnya Jellal lakukan pada Erza?

Memasuki rumah keluarga Scarlet yang rapi, apik, dan kinclong, bergegas melewati ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga kemudian berbelok naik di satu-satunya tangga kayu yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua. Bergegaslah. Beruntung kedua pasangan pengantin baru itu tidak mengunci pintu kamar pagi ini.

Psst..

"Aduuuh..."

Tanyakan pada tiga ekor cecak di dinding. Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan sepasang manusia di dalam sana? Berhubung ini fic bukan rated M jadi...

"Sudah kok Erza, kamu ini ribut banget. Lagian aku hanya ngepangin rambutmu juga!"

Eh kirain teh..

"Siapa suruh, aku nggak suka dibeginiin tau!" sentak Erza, tangannya bergerak hendak mengurai kepangan indah melintang di kepalanya yang membentuk mahkota, karya sang suami kurang kerjaan, yang langsung dicegah oleh kedua tangan Jellal.

"Eh, eh, mau ngapain kamu? Itu aku sudah susah payah membuarnya rapi begitu, jangan sampai kau membuatku kalah dari Siegrain!"

"Hah?"

Ups keceplosan, Jellal bungkam memilih beberapa alasan logis yang melintas di benaknya. "Yah, pokoknya jangan dilepas dulu! yah, please..." ucapnya buntu ide.

Erza berbalik. Kebetulan langsung menghadap cermin dan melihat penampilannya yang tidak biasa hari ini:

Rambut tertata bak putri; kepangan melintang seperti bando, pony panjang yang di blow, kemudian ujung-ujung rambut panjangnya yang tergerai sedikit dikeriting gantung. Wajah cantiknya terpoles make up tipis-tipis, lipglos strawberry-nya diganti dengan lipstik pink nude, dan maskara di bulu matanya. Kaos hitam polos dan jeans panjang rada tomboy yang dikenakannya kini diramaikan sebuah kalung ornamen mutiara yang entah didapat suaminya dari mana.

Lalu, seorang pemuda berambut biru yang tengah nyengir kuda di sampingnya. Erza mendengus kasar.

"Huh, terserah kau saja..." ucapnya putus asa.

Erza mengambil tas lumayan besar di gendongannya, lalu keluar kamar diikuti lelaki biru itu dengan hal serupa. Ada training champ musim panas sekaligus mengisi waktu liburan bersama teman-teman. Hari ini janjian seangkatan di alun-alun kota.

Jellal super keren hari ini. Pakai kaos biru yang dilapisi sweater abu-abu tanpa lengan, lalu celana denim dengan rantai di pinggang kiri, pokoknya keren deh! "Zha.."

"Apa?.."

PLASH...

Sebuah butiran air tanpa warna beraroma lili-vanilla mendarat mulus mencemari indera penciuman Erza. Barang bukti berupa botol kecil di tangan si ganteng riweuh langsung dikantongi sebelum sempat dirampasnya, akhirnya, si scarlet cuma bisa kibas-kibas tangan sembari menggerutu.

"Menyebalkan, kau apakan pula minyak bau leluhur itu kearahku?"

"Sembarangan! Ini farfum mahal tau, salahmu tuh yang bau ketek Natsu, aku tak yakin kau mandi tadi!"

What the hell, bukannya beberapa jam yang lalu tuan Fernandes ini yang menggeretnya paksa dari balik selimut ke kamar mandi. Ikhlas-tidak ikhlas ya Erza mandi juga sebersih-bersihnya. Mubadzir lah, air hangat nan nyaman sudah disediakan. Tak sayang apa kalau tidak dimanfaatkan?

"Aroma farfum itu segak tau!"

Kedua pasang muda-mudi itu sudah keluar rumah. Jellal berkutat mengunci pintu, lalu menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat seperti biasa benda itu tersembunyi ketika sang pemilik pergi, dan Erza masih mengurusi farfum yang iseng disemprotkan lelaki itu padanya.

"Pagi pasangan muda!" sapaan Makarov dari meja santai Yajima-san itu sukses membuat keduanya memblushing. Apalagi mendengar kelanjutan kalimatnya, "meski kalian bersemangat, tapi jangan terlalu bersemangat juga. Terdengar sampai luar tahu! Aish.." Erza yang tahu gelagatnya pasti sang kakek sedang kumat mesumnya, langsung menarik kabur Jellal dari tempat itu.

"Pengantin baru, hihihi..." bisik Yajima-san.

Makarov menggerling genit, "aku sendiri tidak menyangka cucuku akan secepat itu... hohohoho!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gunung Hakobe.

Gunung tertinggi di Fiore itu merupakan tantangan tersendiri untuk didaki. Mobil pariwisata gratisan, alias mobil bak pak Jude sang juragan jengkol kaya raya, bapaknya Lucy, hanya sanggup membawa rombongan sampai leher gunung. Dan masih perjalanan panjang untuk mencapai puncak.

Beberapa orang memasang jaket tebal, termasuk Jellal dan Erza, begitu perjalanan memasuki jam ketiga. Daerah dingin bersalju mulai terinjak. Konon katanya puncak gunung Hakobe benar-benar penuh salju di musim panas. Rombongan anak-anak yang baru tamat smester empat itu membuktikan kebenarannya. Salju di puncak Hakobe benar-benar beku.

"Minna-san, disana ada goa!"

Semuanya langsung bersorak gembira. Mendaki selama tujuh jam bukan hal yang menyenangkan, terlebih, mereka hanya istirahat selama semenit-semenit. Goa temuan Gray luarnya memang es, tapi dalamnya asli dari bebatuan. Suhunya lumayan dingin untuk membekukan ratusan ikan tuna selama tiga bulan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai memasak!" ujar Mirajane, ibu kantin seangkatan yang masakannya sudah tenar dan terjamin keamanan dan kelezatannya, mengeluarkan segala perlengkapan memasak. Dari mulai bahan sampai panci.

Natsu bawa banyak kayu bakar, yang dipungut sepanjang jalan, juga pemantik api. Gray melakukan tugas lain mengumpulkan air. menampung es sebanyak mungkin dalam bejana lalu ditaruh dekat tungku.

Sisanya menonton mengelilingi api unggun. Ruangan menjadi hangat seketika. Di dalam gua itu terdapat lekukkan-lekukkan ruang menyerupai sebuah kamar, Natsu membagi beberapa orang dalam satu ruangan agar adil dan hangat, pengecualian.

"Erza dan Jellal memakai ruang paling sempit yang tersisa." ucapnya seenak perut. Tentu Erza dan Jellal protes.

"Kenapa harus disana, bukankah beberapa ruang masih bisa menampung?"

"Iya, lagipula kenapa tidak kau dan Gray saja. Natsu?"

"Aku?" Natsu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "bareng dia?" lalu menunjuk pria yang sedang menantang diri dengan melepas pakaian di tengah suhu minus begini. "NO WAY!"

"Gomenne Erza," suara Lucy dan Canna menggema dalam goa. "Kamar semua penuh!"

Mirajane anteng-anteng saja mengaduk kualinya. Sup alakadarnya itu hampir matang, sedangkan teman-temannya masih berdebat soal kamar. Senja sudah jatuh dan langit nyaris gelap, suhu ruangan semakin dibawah. Gray kembali masuk sembari merapatkan jaket berbulunya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya, sok, tidak tahu. Natsu menjelaskan keadaan seenak jidat. Gray manggut-manggut. "Memang apa salahnya sih, diantara kita semua yang ada di sini, hanya kalian berdua yang berstatus suami-istri sah." Gray berpendapat dengan menekan serta tiga kalimat terakhir.

Suara cebikkan dari arah tungku terdengar mengiringi ucapan Gray, jika kau teliti.

Aroma uap sup khas Mira meracuni sepengisi ruang, perut keroncongan menjadi hal yang manusiawi. Natsu, bukan hanya perutnya saja tapi mulutnya pun berkoar tak manusiawi, "Mira~ apa makanannya sudah matang? Lapar niiiih..."

Yah, setidaknya mewakili sepengisi ruang yang keroncongan.

"Sryuuup..." gadis strauss itu mencicipi sedikit, lalu bilang, "makanan siap!"

Para anak manusia langsung berjejer mengelilingi tungku dengan tertib tanpa perlu dikomando. Masing-masing membawa sebuah mangkuk kayu dan sendok, antrian tenang dengan acara adu mulut sampai adu dorong. Sungguh tertib tingkah mereka.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Suara Natsu dan Gray mendominasi, bahkan sampai nambah tiga kali. Erza terus berada dalam jarak terlampau jauh dengan suaminya, Jellal, selama makan malam. Gadis itu duduk bersama Lucy dan yang lain. Sedangkan pria azure itu di sisi lainnya bersama para lelaki.

Dan Mirajane Strauss.

Awalnya memang hanya perasaan sesaat. Tapi makin lama makin jelas aja iris biru langit itu memperhatikan seseorang, yang kini terikat dengan gadis scarlet itu. Jellal yang sok peka padahal tidak pernah peka, batin Erza, bisa-bisanya dia biasa-biasa saja bersikap. Sedangkan primadona sekolah tengah menatapnya seperti Erza menatap cake ataupun Levi menatap novel baru rilis.

Iris coklat madu itu terus memperhatikan sang gadis bersurai sewarna awan. Dari gerak-gerik, sok, anggunnya. Sampai sudut-sudut senyuman tersembunyi dan tatapan yang berubah-ubah nya, entah sadar atau tidak Erza menatap tajam ke arah Mira. Sampai kedua iris itu berbentur pandang.

Lecutan kilat tak kasat mata terpancar. Seolah perang akan segera dimulai. Kedua manik serupa langit biru itu menatap manik sang gadis bersurai scarlet dengan penuh kebencian. Seakan kalau bisa, saat itu juga pemiliknya akan mencungkil kedua manik itu dan membuangnya ke dasar neraka.

Mirajane menyeringai.

Oh..

Erza baru saja menemukan sisi jahat dari si ratu sempurna, idaman semua pria, primadona seangkatan. Mirajane Strauss.

Dan lucunya,

Itu semua berasal mula dari seorang lelaki bersurai biru yang saat ini menduduki jabatan sebagai suaminya. Jellal Fernandes.

Iya, Erza tahu itu kok!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N ;

"Thanks you so macheh semuanya yang sudah baca maraton dari chap satu, aku kechuppin satu satu yaaa... mhuaaa..." dan aku pun kembali dengan membawa chapter delapan dengan gaya nista . tralala...

Menyelesaikan lagu kedua dan memajangnya di yutup, aku mendadak kembali menghapusnya melihat lagu pertamaku nggak ada yang nonton sama sekali. Kembali memperbaiki semua hal, mulai dari fanfic, panci, kettel, sampai hubungan kita yang mulai retak karena si ratu kelabang di ujung jalan. As well, entah mengapa aku masih sayang kalian readers. Seberapa parahpun kalian mengejek ficku yang nggak kelar-kelar.

Mungkin inikah cinta sejati? Aciyeee... #plakkss

Afterall, minal aidzin wal faidzin mohon maaf lahir batin. Semoga fic ini mendapat respon, entah terlihat tau tidak, minimal ada yang baca lah. Capek tau tak-tak tik-tik kalo tau dikacangin gene. Author nggak bisa diginiiin... *tevar*

INTINYA, REVIEW!

Bye, cn scarlet


End file.
